Keberuntungan Naruto
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble Nozomi, Naruto serta keluarga kecil mereka. warning: Ficlet, OOC, AU, Typo, And many more.
1. Chapter 1

Kesialan menghampiri Naruto, hujan turun saat dirinya berada di sebuah kuil yang tak jauh dari apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Tetapi dia harus tetap bersyukur karena bisa berteduh di bangunan kuil tempatnya memanjatkan doa. Musim ini hujan turun hampir tiap hari, dirinya sendiri juga lupa untuk membawa sebuah payung saat ia membutuhkannya.

"Mau teh hangat?"

Ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara perempuan yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya, pakaiannya khas seorang pendeta yang menjaga kuil tetap bersih. Wanita itu menawarkan sebuah teh untuk dirinya. "Bo-boleh jika tak keberatan," ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit gagap, ia sedikit canggung karena wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih, ia juga melihat sekilas Iris Zamrud milik wanita pendeta itu. _'Indah' _batin Naruto yang terpesona akan warna mata wanita tersebut.

"Baik, akan aku buatkan sebentar, kau boleh masuk!" wanita itu menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk ke bagian dalam Kuil. "Ikut saja denganku, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang tamu, di sana ada _Kotatsu _jika kau mau."

"Ta-tak usah begitu, a-aku jadi tak enak denganmu."

"Jangan sungkan, aku menawarkan ini untuk siapa saja yang sedang menunggu hujan reda," balasnya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Nozomi Toujo, aku yang menjaga kuil ini tetap bersih." Disela-sela mereka berjalan, Nozomi memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku dari apartemen yang tak jauh dari kuil ini, salam kenal," Naruto pun juga ikut memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Nozomi.

Nozomi hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, ia terus berjalan di depan Naruto menuju ke ruang tamu tempatnya tinggal.

Keheningan menerpa mereka berdua, Naruto sendiri tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Nozomi. Karena memang ia tak bisa membuat sebuah topik pembicaraan dengan seorang wanita cantik.

Naruto pun dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara pintu yang digeser, ia menatap Nozomi yang membuka pintu geser itu, di dalam ruangan tersebut ada sebuah _Kotatsu_ serta sebuah mangkuk yang berisi jeruk—buah kesukaannya.

"Silahkan duduk, kau boleh memakan jeruk itu jika mau, aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kita berdua. " Nozomi pergi ke dapurnya untuk membuatkan sebuah teh.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, ia kemudian duduk di lantai, tepatnya di sekitaran _kotatsu . _Ia menghela napas lega saat merasakan hangatnya meja itu, sudah lama dirinya tidak merasakan hangatnya meja ini. Dia pun mengambil sebuah Jeruk, kemudian mengupasnya, dan memakannya satu persatu. Pria itu sangat menikmati jeruk manis tersebut, ia juga merasakan sebuah suasana nyaman seolah ia berada dirumahnya sendiri.

"Uzumaki-_san_, ini tehnya. Silahkan diminum selagi masih hangat," ujar Nozomi meletakkan teh tersebut tepat di depan Naruto.

"Um, terimakasih, maaf merepotkan."

Nozomi kembali memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Naruto, ia kemudian menyeruput sedikit teh hangat miliknya. "Tidak masalah, aku suka membuatkan teh untuk orang yang berteduh, sepertimu Uzumaki-_san_." Sembari mengupas jeruk yang baru saja di ambilnya, Nozomi tiba-tiba melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Naruto. "Apa kau seorang pekerja kantoran? Tapi kelihatannya bukan, karena kau hanya memakai sebuah kemeja serta celanamu adalah celana Jeans?"

"Aku bekerja di sebuah cafe, dan itu adalah milikku. Kebetulan aku pulang dari tempat tersebut karena di sana ada Managerku yang sudah mengatur semuanya. Lalu, di saat aku berdoa disini, hujan deras mulai turun, dan seketikan aku tak bisa pulang sama sekali."

"Sungguh kasihan Uzumaki-_san_."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, ia kemudian bertanya pada Nozomi, "Sepertinya hujan tak akan berhenti sampai esok? Apa aku boleh meminjam payung?"

"Sayang sekali, aku tak punya payung, kau boleh menginap disini jika kau mau? Ada sebuah kamar yang kosong, aku akan menyiapkannya."

"E-eh Toujo-_san_ tak usah, a-aku akan pulang saja sebentar lagi!"

"Tidak-tidak, kau akan sakit Uzumaki-_san_. Aku tak kerepotan kok."

Naruto pun diam tak membalas perkataan Nozomi, ia membiarkan wanita itu pergi menyiapkan kamar untuk dirinya menginap. Kemudian, ia membuang napas lelahnya, ia tersenyum tipis. "Wanita yang sangat baik."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Festival by Kimiko Sakurako**

**..**

**.**

**Author Note: **

**Yahallo! Kimi disini, Suamiku menulis cerita lain, sekarang Drabble, serta ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa ceritanya yang dihapus kemarin, Gak tau nanti atau besok akan dibuat lagi untuk lanjutannya? Karena memang ini cerita pendek. Well I don't know, Beliau yang nulis soalnya haha... **

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mendoakan suamiku, semoga ia cepat sembuh! **

**Good Job Honey, you did it! **

**Well, tak ada tambahan, jadi maafkan suamiku jika beliau ada kesalahan,**

**Oke, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini, Naruto terbangun dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk menetralkan pandangan. Ia sadar jika dirinya saat ini sedang berada di Kuil sekaligus rumah dari Nozomi Toujo. Wanita penjaga kuil.

"Ugh, aku butuh air putih," gumamnya yang kemudian beranjak dari Futonnya untuk pergi ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih. Sesekali ia menguap saat berjalan menuju dapur rumah Nozomi.

Tapi ia segera sadar saat dirinya merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Naruto pun menatap dirinya sendiri, ia terkejut saat mendapati dirinya tengah telanjang bulat, sesegera mungkin ia kembali ke kamar, dan melupakan apa yang akan dilakukannya tadi.

Sesampainya dikamar, ia melihat sosok wanita berambut ungu yang sedang mendengkur halus di balik selimut berwarna ungu. Kedua Iris biru miliknya melotot saat dia tau kalau di sana ada Nozomi yang masih tidur.

Tubuh Nozomi pun bergerak, membuat Naruto kembali terkejut, segera ia memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Selamat pagi Uzumaki-san," Nozomi berucap sambil menggosok kedua matanya. Wanita itu sadar jika dirinya sedajg telanjang, maka dari itu dia menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjangnya. "Tak kusangka, tadi malam adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi kita."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. "Toujo-san menawariku sake, dan kita berdua mabuk seketika. Lalu aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya... aku tak ingat."

"Aku juga tak ingat kejadian semalam, Uzumaki-san."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mendekati Nozomi. Ia memegang kedua bahu wanita itu, dan memandanginya dengan intens. "Toujo-san, aku akan menikahimu! Dan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu."

Suasana hening pun tercipta antara keduanya, wajah cantik Nozomi merona kala ia dilamar oleh orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Detik berikutnya, Nozomi tertawa kecil akan pernyataan Naruto barusan.

Naruto sendiri menunduk malu dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah merona. "Ugh, kenapa kau tertawa!?"

"Kita baru saja bertemu, dan kau mau bertanggun jawab akan ini? Kau memang lelaki yang unik Uzumaki-kun."

Ada sebuah perubahan saat Nozomi memanggil nama belakangnya, wanita itu mengubah sufiks untuk dirinya.

"Umurku juga hampir kepala tiga, aku juga ingin menurunkan pekerjaan Miko ini kepada generan selanjutnya," lanjut Nozomi, ia kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman manis kepada pria di depannya itu. "Impian dari para gadis di dunia ini, menikah. Aku memang ingin menikah dengan seseorang," dari pelupuk matanya, setetes air mata meluncur mulus di pipi Nozomi.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Nozomi tak langsung menjawab, ia masih tersenyum manis, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Naruto, tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun darinya. Ia mencium Naruto dengan tulus dan penuh perasaan.

"Kau sudah tau kan jawabannya, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum sumringah saat mendapatkan jawaban tersebut. Dia langsung memeluk sambil mencium bibir plum milik Nozomi, keduanya menikmat ciuman di pagi hari yang sangat cerah setelah hujan deras melanda daerah itu.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimiko Sakurako**

**..**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto saat ini berada di dapur cafe miliknya, ia sedang bereksperimen dengan bahan-bahan ada di sekitarnya. "Aku bingung saat mau membuat menu baru."

"Permisi!"

Naruto menoleh, ia tersenyum saat ada seseorang yang masuk ke dapurnya. "Silah-Nozomi?"

Di pintu masuk dapur, Nozomi berdiri dengan sebuah senyum manis di wajah cantiknya. Wanita itu menggunakan setelan casual di saat ia keluar kuil, ataupun berbelanja beberapa barang. Naruto sendiri berdiri mematung saat ia gaya casual dari wanita yang sudah menjadi Istrinya itu.

"Mau menatapku terus?"

Naruto merona, tingkahnya mulai gelagapan, hal itu membuat Nozomi tertawa kecil akan tingkah laku dari Suaminya itu. "Ja-jadi, ada apa kau kemari?"

Nozomi tak langsung menjawab, dia berjalan mendekati Naruto, kemudian meletakkan tas kecil yang dibawa olehnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menambahkan _Parfait?" _

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat Nozomi memberikan sebuah saran padanya. "Apakah itu akal-akalanmu untuk terus datang kemari dan memintaku membuatkannya? Setahuku, kau sangat suka dengan Parfait?" Nozomi membalasnya dengan tawa kecilnya, membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan dari wanita itu. "Baik, akan kumasukkan dalam menu, lagipula Parfait tak ada di daftar menu."

"Ha'i!"

**..**

**..**

**Seminggu kemudian**

Naruto melihat catatan menu yang paling banyak di pesan oleh pelanggannya, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat menu Parfait di sana. "Kau memberi sihir apaan? Parfait saat ini menjadi menu yang paling banyak di pesan," tanya pria pirang itu, ia melihat sang Istri yang sedang santainya memakan Parfait buatan Naruto.

Nozomi mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto, ia terus memakan Parfaitnya tanpa peduli akan tatapan dari sang Suami.

"Nozomi."

Nozomi melirik Naruto melalui sudut matanya, ia kemudian tersenyum dan meletakkan Parfait miliknya yang sudah kosong di atas meja. "Oh, Naruto, ada apa? Maaf, tak mendengar panggilanmu sayang," ujar wanita itu yang mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lupakan, mari kita pulang!"

Nozomi mengangguk, kemudian bersiap untuk pulang bersama Naruto.

Perlu diketahui, Naruto saat ini pindah di kuil tempat tinggal Nozomi. Jadi ia tak butuh apartemen tersebut, karena Nozomi menawarkan rumah dibelakang kuil untuk tempat mereka tinggal.

"Hey, Naruto. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Nozomi berujar di sela-sela mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Naruto sendiri hanyak bergumam sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Sebenarnya dia gugup berjalan dengan seorang wanita.

"Apa ada alasan lain saat kau menikahiku?"

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti, membuat Nozomi ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tidak tau, saat kutahu kalau kita berdua melakukan hubungan intim, aku harus bertanggung jawab jikalau kau hamil anakku, aku tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku itu," jawab Naruto, ia menerawang ke langit sore dengan sebuah senyuman ringan. Entah kenapa sejak menikah dengan Nozomi, semua beban di pundaknya terasa ringan, ia juga bisa mengatur para Karyawannya dengan baik.

Kesialannya berubah menjadi sebuah keberuntungan setelah menikah dengan Nozomi.

"Alasan yang unik." Wanita itu langsung memeluk lengan Naruto, wajahnya merona saat Naruto melihat dia. "Mohon kerja samanya, _Danna-sama."_

Rona merah pun ikut menghiasi kedua pipi Naruto, ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal itu. "Ya, mohon kerjasamanya, Nozomi." Ia kemudian mencium dahi Nozomi dengan lembut. Wanita itu menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimiko Sakurako**

**..**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya, aku titip sementara. Aku bakal kembali lagi beberapa hari kok, tenang saja, ini tak akan lama. Oke, sampai Jumpa!" Naruto mematikan ponselnya, dia kemudian menatap Nozomi yang masih memakai pakaian pendeta miliknya sedang menyapu dedaunan yang gugur.

Naruto pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana Nozomi sedang menyapu dedaunan kering.

"Hey, kita akan pergi ke rumah orang tuaku. Aku ingin memperkenalkan dirimu pada mereka."

Nozomi terlihat menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia menatap Naruto yang berjalan ke arah dirinya. "Ke orang tuamu?

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, setelah kita menikah, aku belum mengenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku, jadi nanti siapkan semua pakaianmu, lalu kita akan berangkat. Tak akan lama kok. Mungkin hanya menginap beberapa hari."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya," balas Nozomi, ia kemudian pergi ke rumah mereka untuk menyiapkan beberapa keperluan saat berada di rumah orang tua Naruto. Pria pirang itu pun mengikuti Nozomi ke rumah belakang Kuil, Nozomi terlihat senang saat wanita itu akan di ajak ke rumah Naruto.

Di saat Naruto berada di depan kamar, ia mendengar suara senandung yang di keluarkan Nozomi. Pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, "akan kutunggu hingga ia siap,"

**..**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Nozomi masuk ke ruang tamu dengan sebuah koper berukuran sedang, dia sendiri memakai sebuah Dress berwarna ungu keputihan, serta sebuah cardigan yang menutupi area bahunya. "Naruto, ayo!"

Naruto yang sedang menikmati jeruknya, menoleh ke belakang, saat ia meliha sang Istri yang sudah dandan. "Hai bidadari, apakah kau tersesat?"

Nozomi mengembungkan kedua pipinya cemberut. "Geez, jangan menggodaku seperti itu." Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar balasan yang diterimanya dari Nozomi.

"Baik, kita akan berangkat."

Wajah cemberut Nozomi berubah cerah, ia mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Naruto barusan.

**..**

**.**

Keduanya pun sampai di stasiun tujuan mereka. Nozomi menatap pemandangan desa yang sejuk nan asri, berbeda dengan kota yang ia dan Naruto tinggali, Desa ini memiliki pemandangan yang indah dengan sebuah gunung yang tak jauh dari Stasiun.

"Sudah selesai mengagumi pemandangan desa?" Nozomi menoleh ke arah Naruto, suaminya itu terlihat tersenyum tipis saat dia ketahuan sedang mengagumi pemandangan desa. Kedua pipinya langsung merona malu saat ia di tatap Naruto. "Selamat datang di Desa Konoha. Tempat dimana diriku lahir. Mari, kita langsung pergi ke rumah orang tuaku, jaraknya tak jauh dari stasiun," lanjut Naruto, ia kemudian membawa koper milik Nozomi untuk dibawa. "

Mereka berdua berjalan beberapa meter dari Stasiun kereta, di sana terlihat sebuah rumah modern yang didepannya ada sebuah kedai, Nozomi mengerutkan dahinya. "Orang tuamu membuka kedai makanan?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, "mereka juga mengajarkanku bagaimana cara mengatur semuanya," jelas Naruto, ia kemudian masuk ke rumah itu melalui pintu belakang, tepatnya di samping kedai tersebut. "Okaa-san, aku pulang!"

Nozomi dan Naruto dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara gaduh dari dalam rumah itu. Pintu rumah tersebut mulai terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berambut merah yang masih terlihat sangat cantik, wanita itu mengambil napas dengan cepat karena ia berlari kencang ke pintu rumahnya.

"Naruto! Dan..."

"Nozomi Uzumaki, dia Istriku."

"Minato, anakmu membawa seorang Istri!"

Dari dalam rumah itu keluarlah sosok pria pirang yang mirip dengan Naruto. "Selamat datang di rumah kami," ujar pria itu dengan nada lembut.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimiko Sakurako**

**..**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

Iris Zamrud Nozomi melihat-lihat kamar yang akan digunakannya untuk tidur bersama Naruto. Sungguh, Nozomi tak berhenti untuk mengagumi interior kamar yang Naruto gunakan untuk tidur. Buku-buku masak ada di rak, tertata dengan rapi, lalu meja belajar yang mungkin Naruto gunakan untuk belajar saat ia bersekolah, serta sebuah lemari pakaian yang cukup untuk menampung pakaian milik Nozomi dan Naruto.

Wanita itu juga mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari kamar tersebut. Wajah Nozomi merona saat dirinya mengingat beberapa kejadian setelah mereka menikah, ia juga mengingat bagaimana Romantisnya Naruto saat mereka berdua melakukan aktivitas 'malam' mereka.

"Hayoo, sedang memikirkan Naruto?"

Nozomi terkejut, wajahnya sudah sangat merona saat Kushina mengejutkannya dari belakang. Ibu dari Naruto itu membawa beberapa cemilan serta sebuah Jus untuknya serta Naruto.

"Kaasan, anda mengejutkanku uhhh."

Kushina tertawa kecil, ia kemudian meletakkan nampan itu di atas mejaa belajar Naruto. "Maaf-maaf, aku terkadang suka menjahili Naruto atau Minato di rumah ini, dan itu menyenangkan," ujar wanita merah itu, kemudian dia mengambil beberapa kue yang baru saja dibuat oleh suaminya itu. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto. Aku ingin tau alasan kalian berdua menikah?"

Nozomi terlihat sedikit gugup saat akan menceritakan kisahnya bersama Naruto. "A-awal kami bertemu saat aku yang seorang gadis kuil memberikan teh serta menyuruh Naruto untuk tinggal sementara, setelah ia tak bisa pulang akibat hujan lebat."

Kushina mengerutkan dahinya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku sepertinya tau jalan ceritamu."

Nozomi menggeleng kecil. "Aku yang salah saat itu, Kaasan. Aku menawarkan sake kepada Naruto untuk menghangatkan tubuh, namun aku sendiri tak kuat akan minuman tersebut, begitu juga dengan Naruto, dan berakhir saat aku dilamar oleh Naruto. Ia pria yang bertanggung jawab."

Kushina pun mulai menunjukkan sebuah senyumnya. "Kau beruntung Nozomi, dia pria yang bertanggung jawab. Ia tak akan memikirkan dirinya sendiri sebelum orang lain itu senang atau puas, ia akan bertanggung jawab penuh akan semua hal yang telah ia lakukan, baik sengaja atau tidak. Ah, rasanya aku seperti melihat Minato."

"Apa Otousan juga seperti itu?"

Kushina mengangguk mantap saat ditanya Nozomi tentang Minato. "Yap, dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Minato itu..."

Rasa kagum Nozomi kepada Naruto pun semakin tinggi, saat Kushina menceritakan sifat-sifat Minato dan Naruto yang sangat mirip, dan bagaimana saat Naruto menjadi juara kelas di sekolahnya dulu, sama seperti Minato yang juga menjadi juara kelas saat bersekolah. Keduanya seperti clone, dan Kushina hampir tak bisa membedakan mereka berdua.

"Oh, aku punya beberapa Foto Naruto saat masih kecil, mau lihat?"

Nozomi tersenyum sumringah, dia kemudian mengangguk mantap saat Kushina menawarkannya untuk melihat album foto Naruto saat masih kecil.

Kushina pun mengambil album foto yang tersimpan di rak buku milik Naruto, ia kemudian membukanya satu persatu. Nozomi merona saat ia melihat masa kecil Naruto, wanita itu bisa melihat Naruto yang sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya, lalu beberapa Foto Naruto kecil bersama keluarganya.

Di halaman berikutnya, ada Naruto yang selalu memegang beberapa penghargaan dari sekolahnya.

"Naruto Imut ya, Kaasan?"

Kushina menyeringai saat ia mendengar pernyataan dari Nozomi. "Dia selalu menjadi anak imutku, Nozomi."

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Keduanya langsung menoleh saat Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Ohh, orangnya datang. Lebih baik aku pergi dulu, kalian kencan saja dulu di kamar."

"Okaasan!"

**..**

**..**

Malam hari, Naruto dan Nozomi tidur di atas kasur berukuran sedang. Mereka berdua berbagi tempat untuk tidur.

"Hey, kelihatannya, Otousan dan Okaasan sangat senang saat aku datang dan memperkenalkan Istriku."

Nozomi mengangguk, ia kemudian bergerak menyamping untuk menatap Naruto yang masih belum tidur. "Okaasan sangat antusias saat menceritakan tentang dirimu dan Otousan. Kalian berdua sangat mirip katanya."

Naruto pun menoleh ke samping, ia menatap wajah cantik Nozomi yang sedang menatapnya. "Y-yah, memang benar sih, Okaasan pernah menggerutu karena aku dan Otousan sangat mirip."

"Setidaknya kau ada perbedaan, kedua kumis kucingmu yang imut itu," Nozomi langsung mencubit kedua pipi Naruto. Wanita tersebut terlihat gemas akan tanda lahir yang dimiliki Naruto. "Aduh, kenapa suamiku imut sekali."

Naruto meringis sedikit saat Nozomi mencubit kedua pipinya. "Ugh, sakit..."

Nozomi tertawa kecil, kemudian menarik kedua tangannya. Wanita itu kemudian bangun dan duduk tepat di atas perut Naruto. "Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya?"

"Dua hari lalu kita sudah melakukannya, bukan?"

"Tapi aku mau sekarang."

Salah satu alis Narutl terangkat, tumben Istrinya ini manja pada dia. Padahal Nozomi akan jahil kepadanya saat dia sedang serius. "Bener, mau sekarang?"

Nozomi mengangguk mantap, kedua matanya sayu sata menatap Naruto.

"Mari kita lakukan!"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimiko Sakurako**

**..**

**.**

**Author Note:**

**Hai, Shinn Disini! Saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal, Nozomi dan Naruto melakukan hubungan badan mereka di antara Chapter 1 dan 2 serta itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua berhubungan badan.**

**Mungkin itu saja yang saya bisa katakan, selebihnya terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fanfict saya. Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pagi ini, di rumah orang tua Naruto, Nozomi mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi. Dibelakangnya ada Kushina yang tengah memijat tengkuk Nozomi. "Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Nozomi menggeleng pelan kala dirinya dikhawatirkan oleh Ibu Mertuanya. "Aku tak apa Okaasan, mungkin hanya masuk angin saja."

"Apa perlu kita ke Klinik terdekat?"

Nozomi kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menolak ajakan dari Ibu Mertuanya. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok."

Kushina mendecih, ia mengintip keluar kamar mandi. "Kemana si bodoh itu saat Istrinya sedang sakit?" Tanya Kushina yang sedikit geram karena Naruto meninggalkan Nozomi di saat wanita itu sakit. "Sebaiknya kau duduk saja di ruang tamu, Nozomi."

Nozomi mengangguk kecil, kemudian membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi bersama Kushina, wanita itu pergi ke ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto datang bersama Minato. "Kami pulang!" Naruto memberikan sebuah salah kepada para penghuni rumah.

"Ah, selamat datang Naruto." Dan Nozomi menjawab salam tersebut. Dia keluar dari ruang tamu untuk menemui Naruto. "Habis darimana?"

"Ikut bersama Otousan, kami membeli beberapa bahan untuk kedai nantinya. Ada apa?"

"Istrimu sakit, dia muntah tadi setelah bangun dari tidurnya," jawab Kushina, Nozomi hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat Kushina mengatakan hal itu dengan nada kesal.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menatao Nozomi yang sepertinya sedikit lemas karena mengeluarkan makan malamnya tadi pagi. "Sudah sebulan setengah sejak kita berdua berhubungan, ini dugaanku saja. Nozomi, kau hamil?"

Minato yang sedari tadi diam pun langsung terkejut, ia mendengar cerita Naruto yang tak sengaja berhubungan badan dengan Nozomi sebulan yang lalu. "Kushina, kau punya testpack bukan? Berikan pada Nozomi!"

Kushina terlihat sedikit kebingungan, dia kemudian pergi mencari alat tersebut di dalam kamarnya. Setelah mengambil alat itu, ia memberikannya pada Nozomi.

"Kau tau cara memakainya, bukan?" Nozomi mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto, wanita itu kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan kedua sorang tuanya menunggu di ruang tamu. Naruto menunggu Nozomi dengan was-was, ia sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi.

Pintu geser itu terbuka, Nozomi masuk ke dalam dengan wajah tertunduk, tetapi Naruto bisa melihat rona di kedua pipi putih itu.

"Na-naruto..." Nozomi memberikan Testpack itu kepada Suaminya, kemudian duduk di samping pria itu, ia langsung memeluk lengan Naruto dengan erat.

Wajah Naruto pun menampakkan sebuah senyuman puas, rona merah pun menjalar di kedua pipinya. Ia langsung menarik lengannya dari pelukan Nozomi, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Istrinya itu.

Minato tersenyum maklum menatap anak serta menantunya itu. Sementara itu, Kushina mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia tak mengerti apa-apa. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato.

"Kita akan memiliki Cucu."

Kushina langsung menatap pasangan yang tengah saling berpelukan itu, wajahnya langsung menampakkan senyuman sumringah. "Kalian tak bercanda kan? Aku akan memilik seorang Cucu!?"

"Selamat Okaasan, kau akan memilik Cucu dari kami."

Kushina langsung memeluk Minato, wanita itu terlihat sangat bahagia saat mendengar berita tentang Nozomi yang sedang mengandung.

"Selamat Naruto, kau akan menjadi Ayah."

"Kau juga sayang, kau akan menjadi seorang Ibu bagi anak kita."

Keluarga tersebut tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka.

**.**

**..**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimiko Sakurako**

**..**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Otonokiizaka Gakuen? Myusu?" Gumam Naruto saat dirinya melihat beberapa artikel yang menampilkan sebuah Grup Idol sekolah yang terkenal beberapa tahun lalu, matanya menyipit saat melihat sosok yang sangat familiar baginya. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar saat tau orang yang ikut dalam grup Idol tersebut.

"Naruto, ini teh...nya...wahhhh!"

Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat Nozomi yang sedang terkejut. Mata birunya kemudian melirik ke layar Laptop yang sedang dipakainya, kemudian sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya. "Dugaanku benar, kalau kau sebenarnya seorang Idol."

"Jangan ingatkan aku!" Seru Nozomi, ia meletakkan teh itu di meja disamping laptop Naruto. Wajahnya sudah sangat merona karena malu kalau dia ketahuan sang Suami bahwa dulunya dia adalah seorang Idol. "I-itu sudah lama uhh."

"Tak apa, lagipula sekarang kau telah keluar dari sana, dan menerima pekerjaan sebagai seorang pendeta yang sedang hamil anakku," ujar Naruto, ia melihat perut Nozomi yang mulai membesar. "Sudah lima bulan ya, setelah ketahuan di rumah lamaku."

Nozomi sedikit mengangguk kecil, hari-harinya sebagai Ibu hamil dihabiskan dengan berduaan bersama Naruto, atau untuk sekedar ke Cafe milik Suaminya itu. Wanita itu menyuruh beberapa wanita itu merawat Kuil yang dijaganya, sementara ia beristirahat karena sedang hamil.

Naruto pun menarik Nozomi untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Sekarang, mereka berada dimana? Apa kau tak mau reuni dengan mereka semua?"

"Semua anggota Myusu punya pekerjaan masing-masing, aku khawatir jika beberapa dari mereka tak bisa datang dengan alasan sibuknya pekerjaan, apalagi Maki-chan yang sudah menjadi seorang dokter."

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk ke ruang locker cafe Naruto terbuka, menampilkan seorang lelaki berambut hitam dikuncir ke atas yang mengintip dari pintu. "Naruto, Grup yang sedang kau bicarakan dengan Istrimu, datang ke cafe ini. Mungkin mereka tak tahu jika Nozomi adalah Istrimu."

Naruto langsung menatap Nozomi yang sedang mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. " Sihir lagi?"

"Tidak."

Shikamaru yang menjadi Manager Cafe itu memutar bola matanya bosan melihat reaksi keduanya. "Ayolah, kalian bisa bermesraan nanti kan?"

"Sebentar, bagaimana kau tau kalau Istriku seorang Idol dulunya?"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa yang tak kenal Nozomo Toujo? Dia kan terkenal bersama Myusu? Apa kau tak tau?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil, ia kedua pipinya langsung dicubit oleh Nozomi. "Bagaimana bisa kau tak tau grup itu?"

"Sakit, Nozomi."

"Aku pergi!" Shikamaru menutup pintu tersebut di saat Nozomi mencubit pipi Naruto.

**..**

**..**

Naruto menatap para Member dari Grup Idol Istrinya itu, mereka sudah bertambah dewasa sejak ia selesai menonto video klip dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk cafe berbunyi, Nozomi dengan pakaian casualnya masuk. Semua pasang mata dari member grup itu langsung menatap Nozomi.

"Tak mungkin!"

"Nozomi-chan, perutmu."

Itulah beberapa komentar yang diterima Nozomi dari teman-teman satu sekolahnya dulu. Nozomi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum akan reaksi dari mereka.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah menikah terlebih dahulu," ujar wanita itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang terpasang indah di jari manisnya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati teman-temannya itu.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto tersenyum melihat keakraban Istrinya dengan member yang lain. Dia pun berjalan keluar dari dapur depan, dan mendekati grup itu. Ia langsung memeluk Nozomi, sambil mencium pipi sang Istri. "Hai, kau terlihat senang karena bertemu dengan mereka?"

Nozomi sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia menyentuh tangan lebar Naruto sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. "Perkenalkan, pemilik Cafe ini sekaligus suamiku, Naruto Namikaze."

Pria itu kemudian menarik diri dari pelukannya kepada Nozomi, ia membungkuk kecil terhadap para member yang lain. "Naruto Namikaze, pemilik cafe dan Suamai dari Nozomi Namikaze. Salam kenal semuanya!"

"""Salam kenal!""" Mereka semua serempak mengucapkan 'salam kenal' pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar pada mereka, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya lagi kepada Nozomi. "Sayang, akan ketinggalan ke belakang dulu, aku ingin memasak untuk yang lain. Semoga reuni kalian menyenangkan! Permisi!" Naruto berbalik, dan melangkah pergi dari semua member Myusu.

Sayup-sayup, ia bisa mendengar beberapa teman Nozomi membicarakan tentang dirinya. Ada perasaan senang di dalam hatinya saat ia dipuji oleh teman-teman SMA Nozomi. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, dan terus berjalan ke Dapur belakang.

**.**

**..**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**

..

.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dia lucu."

Naruto langsung menatap Nozomi, dia melihat Istrinya tengah menatap sosok boneka yang besar, alisnya terangkat saat melihat wajah antusias dari sang Istri. "Kau ingin boneka itu?"

Saat keadaan Hamil seperti ini, Naruto terkadang dibuat heran dengan tingkah Nozomi, wanita itu kadang meminta hal aneh-aneh, dan itu membuat Naruto harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan permintaan Nozomi.

Seperti sekarang ini, wanita berambut ungu panjang yang dikuncir pigtail itu meminta sebuah boneka beruang dengan ukuran besar.

"Memangnya mau dibuat apa?"

"Untuk kujadikan guling."

Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya menatap Nozomi. Ini adalah salah satu permintaan anehnya, Nozomi ingin membeli sebuah boneka untuk dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah...akan kubelikan!"

"Wahh, terimakasih Naruto!"

Hari ini, Naruto dan Nozomi berjalan-jalan menyusuri tiap sudut kota Tokyo. Keduanya berencana membeli beberapa peralatan untuk bayi mereka nantinya. Nozomi sendiri sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar jika anaknya itu sudah besar, mereka berdua sudah menyusun semua rencana tersebut dengan matang.

Tinggal menunggu waktunya saja. Saat ini umur kehamilan Nozomi sudah mencapai delapan bulan, kurang sebulan lagi dan Bayi yang mereka tunggu akan datang.

Nozomi mengingat bagaimana dia dan Naruto berakhir sebagai Suami-istri, mengingatnya saja membuat dirinya tertawa kecil. Ini akhir yang bahagia untuknya, ia bersyukur pada Dewa-dewi di atas sana karena memberikan seorang bayi untuknya dan Naruto.

"Kau menertawakan apa, Nozomi?"

Nozomi sedikit tersentak, ia lalu menatap Naruto. "Tidak, aku hanya mengingat bagaimana kita bertemu dan berakhir menjadi Suamiku." Wanita itu kemudian memeluk boneka besar yang baru saja dibeli oleh Suaminya.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengelus lembut surai ungu Nozomi, membuat sang wanita merasa nyaman saat di elus oleh Naruto. "Terimakasih bonekanya paman!" Naruto tersenyum pada pria yang menjual boneka tersebut.

"Semoga kalian bahagia selalu!"

**..**

**.**

Sesampainya di Rumah, Nozomi membawa boneka besar itu ke kamar. Sementara Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh bagi mereka berdua, ia juga tak lupa memasakkan suatu camilan untuk dirinya dan Nozomi.

Setelah selesai, ia membawanya menggunakan nampan, dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Di sana Nozomi sudah menunggu sambil menyalakan televisi. Wanita itu dengan sabar menunggu sang suami menyelesaikan urusannnya.

"Hey, kapan-kapan kita makan Yakiniku?"

Gerakan Naruto terhenti sejenak, ia lalu meletakkan camilan dan teh hangat itu di atas meja. "Kita akan membuatnya di Cafe, mungkin akan kumasukkan menu Yakiniku di dalam cafe, atau membeli tempat yang ada di samping cafe kita."

"Memperluas kekuasaanmu di dunia Kuliner?"

Naruto cemberut saat mendengar perkataan dari Istrinya. "Aku seperti seorang penjahat saja."

Nozomi malah tertawa kecil, ia kemudian memakan camilan yang disediakan oleh Naruto. "Naruto bisa saja membuat kedai Ramen, atau Restoran Yakiniku, atau kau bisa membuat keduanya sekaligus, di samping cafe kan ada tempat luas, sehingga bisa memuat banyak orang, kau bisa membuka bisnis makanan lain di sana."

"Kau dan makanan Favoritmu itu."

Nozomi kembali tertawa kecil. "Yakiniku salah satu makanan kesukaanku Naruto, jadi maaf saja kalau ideku terdengar Mainstream."

"Ya, ya, nanti akan kucoba untuk membuka Yakiniku dan Ramen di sebelah."

"Yey, itu baru suamiku!" Dengan refleks yang ada, Nozomi langsung memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**

**..**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, ia terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi. Saat ini, dia sedang menunggu kelahiran anak pertamanya. Ini memang sangat mendebarkan baginya, ia takut jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Nozomi serta anak pertamanya.

"Sochi, tenanglah. Nozomi itu wanita kuat, percayalah!"

Naruto menatap ibunya yang duduk bersama Minato. "Aku takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tetaplah berdoa." Kushina kembali memberi Nasihat pada anak semata wayangnya itu, sejujurnya ia juga khawatir dengan kelahiran anak pertama dari Nozomi dan Naruto ini, namun ia bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri, sama seperti Minato yang duduk disampingnya.

Beberapa jam berlalu Naruto menunggu kelahiran anak pertamanya, hingga salah seorang perawat yang menangani Nozomi keluar dari kamar Operasi.

"Silahkan tunggu di ruang pasien. Nyonya Nozomi sedang di antar ke sana bersama dengan Bayi anda," ujar perawat itu, kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia. "Selamat, anda memilik seorang bayi perempuan yang sehat."

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sebutir air matanya meluncur mulus di pipinya. Perasaannya saat ini sungguh senang mendengar hal tersebut. "Terima kasih banyak karena telah menyelamatkan Istriku." Naruto memegang kedua tangan perawat itu, ia berterimakasih padanya setelah membantu Nozomi melahirkan putri pertamanya.

"Sungguh, aku sudah senang membantu anda serta Istri anda."

**..**

**.**

Wajah bahagia Naruto tak lepas darinya, tak kala dia menatap Nozomi yang sedang beristirahat di atas ranjang. Dia dengan lembut mencium kening Istrinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau telah berjuang, terima kasih Nozomi, terima kasih," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Nozomi.

Pria itu juga melihat sang Bayi yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di dalam keranjang Bayi milik Rumah sakit, letaknya tepat disamping ranjang Nozomi.

"Otousan, Okaasan, lihatlah... Dia mungil," ujar Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Rambutnya mirip denganku, aku harap matanya mirip dengan Nozomi."

Kedua orang tua Naruto tersenyum melihat putra mereka yang dengan bahagianya menujukkan sosok bayi mungil yang menjadi cucu mereka.

"Tak kusangka, kita sudah menjadi Kakek Nenek."

"Kau benar Minato, kau benar."

Kedua mata Nozomi terbuka dengan pelan, ia tadi merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Kedua Iris Zamrud itu melirik ke samping, ia bisa melihat sang Suami dan kedua mertuanya yang sudah menungguinya di sana. "Naruto..."

"Hai, kau sudah bangun sayang?" Tanya sang suami, kemudian ia mengecup kecil dahi Nozomi, lalu menyentuh dahi Nozomi dengan dahinya. "Aku sangat khawatir tadi."

"Aku senang kalau kau khawatirkan, Naruto."

"Terima kasih, Nozomi. Aku mencintaimu."

Nozomi tersenyum saat sang suami menyatakan cinta padanya. "Aku juga Naruto."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako.**

**..**

**.**

**Author Note: **

**Tinggal satu chapter lagi, dan ini Ficlet akan tamat. **


	10. Epilog

Siang ini, hujan kembali turun di daerah Tokyo. Termasuk sebuah kuil yang berada di pinggiran kota, di sana terlihat seorang pria pirang sedang bercengkrama dengan putrinya. Mereka berdua sedang bercanda ria sambil menikmati hujan yang turun.

"Hikari, kau putriku yang sangat cantik," puji Naruto pada putrinya. Hikari pun tertawa senang mendengar pujian tersebut, bocah berumur 3 tahun itu tahu jika ayahnya sedang memujinya.

Tiba-tiba, Nozomi meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi dua buah gelas Teh, Camilan, serta minuman untuk si Kecil. Nozomi nampak cantik saat ia memakai sebuah pakaian Casual khas seorang Ibu-ibu muda, rambut pendeknya dipasang sebuah bando berwarna putih, untuk menambah daya cantiknya.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kalinya kita bertemu?" Tanya Nozomi, ia memecah konsentrasi Naruto kepada Hikari. "Kau kutawari teh, hingga kita berdua berhubungan badan."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk akan hal itu. "Maafkan aku, alkohol membuatku mabuk."

"Yah, aku juga mabuk saat itu," balas Nozomi, ia tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana dia mabuk saat itu. "Dan di akhiri dengan Naruto yang melamarku untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya."

Naruto pun merebahkan kepalanya tepat di atas kedua paha Nozomi, sementara Hikari merangkak ke atas dada Naruto, putri dari Naruto itu bermain dengan wajah ayahnya di sana.

Dan Nozomi mengelus surai pirang Naruto dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Apa kau tak mau membuat adik untuk Hikari?"

"Boleh, aku tak keberatan."

"Mesum ih."

Naruto tertawa kecil, ia kemudian kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada Hikari. "Aku tak keberatan dengan itu Nozomi, Hikari jadi ada temannya, sementara aku akan bekerja untuk kalian. Keluarga kecilku."

Nozomi mencium dahi Naruto, dilanjutkan dengan ciumannya ke dahi Hikari. "Kalian orang yang sangat kucintai, terimakasih!" Nozomi tersenyum bahagia menatap kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi.

**..**

**. **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**

**..**

**.**

**Author Note: **

**Well, saya sangat berterima kasih dengan kalian para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfict saya di saat saya yang masih agak down karena beberapa kejadian traumatik.**

**Saya juga berterima kasih pada Istri saya yang dengan sangat telaten merawat dan mengupload Fanfict ini, di saat saya sedang istirahat total. Walaupun si fb saya nyari hiburan hahahaha **

**I love you Honey.**

**Yah, sekian dari saya yang sebenarnya mau permanen Pensi di bulan Juni/Juli, tapi masih nyempatkan diri menulis. Terima kasih! Dan maafkan jika saya ada berbuat salah.**

**Okay, Sampai jumpa lain waktu, entah Me and My Wife akan dilanjut atau nggak, di tunggu saja.**

**Bye**


	11. Bonus

Naruto sedang duduk santai dibelakang meja kasir, ia melihat para pelanggannya yang sedang makan siang ataupun sedang bersantai di saat kerja. Ia juga baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa urusan, seperti perizinan serta membeli beberapa benda untuk kebutuhan kedai.

Ia membuka beberapa kedai di samping cafe ini. Yah, itu adalah beberapa ide yang diberikan Istrinya kepada dia.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto langsung terjatuh saat itu juga, ia terkeju karena ada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya. "Ugh, ada apa sih?" Ia meringis kecil sambil menatap seseorang yang memanggil dirinya. Mata birunya melirik siapa yang memanggil namanya barusan. "Sial, Shion." Ia mengumpat setelah tau siapa yang memanggil namanya barusan.

"Hey, aku merindukanmu!"

"..." Naruto diam tak merespon pernyataan Shion. Ia malah kembali duduk di atas kursinya.

"Kau dengar tidak!?"

Naruto mengorek telinganya. "Aku dengar kok," balas Naruto malas, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

Shion pun tersenyum, kemudian berjalan masuk untuk bisa mendekati Naruto. "Aku benar-benar rindu padamu, Naruto-kun!"

"O-oi!"

"Sebentar..." Langkah Shion terhenti, saat melihat sebuah cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manis Naruto. "Kau sudah bertunangan!? Dasar Pengkhia-"

"Siapa yang pengkhianat Shion? Kau yang secara sepihak memaksaku untuk menikahimu! Dan perlu kau ingat, ini cincin pernikahan, bukan cincin pertunangan."

"Dan Istrinya ada diblekangmu, Shion-san."

Shion terkejut dengan sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi dirinya. Ia berbalik dan melihat seorang wanita berambut ungu pendek serta di bawahnya ada seorang bocah perempuan yang menggandeng tangan sang Ibu.

"Morning dear."

"Pagi Nozomi," nada yang dikeluarkan Naruto sedikit gugup karena seorang yang menyukai dirinya secara sepihak, datang ke cafe miliknya. "maafkan aku."

"Tak apa kok. Aku memakluminya."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, kemudian menggendong Hikari. "Ayo kita ganggu paman Shikamaru!" Hikari berseru senang saat di ajak oleh Naruto, mereka berdua pun pergi dari tempat itu ke belakang-lebih tepatnya ke ruangan Shikmaru.

Sementara itu, Nozomi masih tersenyum menatap Shion yang shock. "Namaku Nozomi Uzumaki. Salam kenal, Shion-san."

Shion mendecih kesal, kemudian pergi dari tempat meninggalkan Nozomi yang masih tersenyum ramah.

"Ara, main pergi saja."

Shikamaru datang dengan malasnya, ia masih mengantuk saat akan menulis absen di cafe Naruto. "Dia memang selalu begitu jika kemari. Maklumin saja."

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"Bukannya tadi kau ada di ruanganmu? Kau dicari oleh Naruto tadi."

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Hah? Aku kan baru saja datang, apa Naruto tak tahu?"

"Kemana kau Shika!?"

"Sial, pengganggu datang."

Nozomi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Suami serta putrinya yang ingin menjahili Shikamaru.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako.**

**..**

**.**


	12. Pantai

Naruto menatap bagaimana senangnya putri tercintanya itu sedang bermain pasir. Keluarga Uzumaki sedang melakukan liburan di sebuah pantai, Naruto sendiri hanya duduk santai sambil menikmati sebuah Jus yang diberikan oleh Nozomi.

Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini mereka semua sedang membuka sebuah cafe di pantai. Yah, hanya untuk menambah pundi-pundi uang sih bagi Naruto, ia juga sedikit ragu saat Shikamaru memberikan ide ini kepada dirinya.

"Hey, kakak cantik, apa kau sendirian?"

"Umm, bagaimana ya?"

Naruto mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar baginya, ia menoleh ke arah suara itu berada, dan melihat sosok wanita cantik berambut ungu sebahu yang sedang di kerubungi oleh beberapa lelaki, Naruto terlihat sedikit tak tenang jika Nozomi didekati oleh lelaki lain. Hey, siapa juga yang mau Istrinya didekati orang lain? Hanya orang gila saja yang membiarkan Istrinya di dekati oleh orang lain.

Naruto mendecih kesal, ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, lalu mendekati mereka. "Oh, Nozomi. Kau habis dari cafeku?"

Wajah Nozomi langsung cerah saat Naruto datang memanggil dirinya. "Sayang, aku membawakan beberapa makanan untuk Hikaru dan kamu."

Para lelaki itu mulai pergi, Naruto menyeringai saat mereka kecewa dengan Nozomi yang sudah mempunyai pasangan. "Makanya, cari wanita di tempat prostitusi, sialan."

"Tenanglah Naruto, mereka tidak menyakitiku kok."

Naruto langsung menatap datar Nozomi, ia bisa melihat Nozomi yang seolah masih berumur 20 tahunan, lihatlah! Sebuah bikini berwarna ungu yang menutupi area sensitifnya, serta sebuah kain yang agak tipis menutupi sekitar paha hingga kaki putihnya, jangan lupa dengan sebuah topi jerami lebar yang bertengger di kepala ungunya.

Nozomi tertawa kecil, ia kemudian menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto, kedua tangannya mulai menyusuri tubuh bagian atas dari suaminya itu. "Nee, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya di pantai? Maksudku, tempat yang sepi?"

Naruto langsung mencubit kedua pipi tembem Nozomi. "Tidak, aku tak akan melakukannya disini, sayang."

"Uhhh, Nawuto, lewpawskwan."

Naruto tersenyum geli, ia kemudian melepaskan cubitan itu, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Nozomi. "Kita akan melakukannya setelah cafe tutup, dan setelah Hikari tidur, okay?"

Wajah Nozomi merona, ia tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Naruto barusan. "Baiklah Naruto-_kun!"_

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**

**..**

**.**


	13. Bonus 2

**Naruto Pov!**

Kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku sangat suka dengan Nozomi? Ya, dia seseorang yang mempunyai jiwa keibuan. Terkadang, di saat aku jatuh sakit, Nozomi selalu merawatku dengan lembut. Dia seolah menjadi pengganti dari Ibuku yang saat itu berada di desa Konoha.

Tak pernah ada pemikiran dimana Nozomi bermain di belakangku. Dia seolah tak bisa berbohong kepadaku, tapi itulah yang aku suka dari Nozomi, ia tak akan berbohong padaku, tapi adakalanya ia akan berbohong tentang hal kecil.

"Melamun lagi?"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sosok wanita yang sangat kucintai. Seorang wanita berambut ungu sebahu, sebenarnya aku suka jika ia memanjangkan rambutnya, tetapi ia bilang akan memanjangkannya lagi setelah melahirkan Hikaru, dan sekarang. Rambut indah itu mulai panjang lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan menu baru."

Aku hanya bergumam saja, ia kemudian berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang duduk santai di meja kerja. "Hikaru bermain bersama yang lain, jadi aku bisa leluasa kemari," tawa kecilnya itu membuatku tenang. "Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Apakah kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Nozomi setelah ia sampai di depan meja kerjaku, dia duduk di atas meja kerjaku sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Nozomi," balasku yang kemudian mengelus pipi putihnya.

Wanita ini menyambutnya dengan hangat, seolah menikmati elusanku pada pipinya. "Hey, sayang."

"Ada apa Nozomi?"

Nozomi tersenyum manis, kedua pipinya merona, dia beranjak dari meja itu, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "Hikaru akan memiliki seorang adik," bisik Nozomi.

Aku terdiam membeku, entah kenapa ada perasaan sangat senang yang sama seperti pertama aku mendengar kabar kehamilan Nozomi.

"Benarkah?" Dengan reflek, aku menarik Nozomi untuk duduk di pangkuanku. Ia sedikit terkejut saat aku melakukan itu. "Benarkah itu?"

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?" Dahinya menyentuh dahiku, aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya. "Aku tak akan bisa berbohong pada suamiku sendiri," gumamnya yang kemudian mengecup sekilas bibirku.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa berbohong, Nozomi."

Nozomi tersenyum, ia kembali mencium bibirku dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan aku sangat suka dengan bibirnya.

_'Terima kasih, Nozomi.'_

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**

**..**

**.**


	14. Bonus 3

Nozomi memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali di depan kaca kamarnya, senyuman manisnya tak luntur dari wajah cantik itu. Saat ini, dia sedang memakai seragam dari sekolahnya dulu, sebuah seragam saat dirinya masih menjadi Idol bagi penggemarnya.

"Masih cukup ternyata."

Walaupun usianya sudah mencapai kepala tiga, tetapi wanita itu tetap menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Ia bersyukur bisa menjaga tubuhnya sampai dia mempunyai seorang anak.

Tawa kecil keluar dari Nozomi, ia tak menyangka kalau seragamnya masih muat hingga sekarang.

"Mama?"

"Hyaah!"

Nozomi dikejutkan dengan seorang bocah yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Ekspresi dari gadis kecil itu sungguh lucu saat kebingungan.

"Mama, itu... seragam sekolah ya?"

Nozomi tersenyum kikuk saat anak semata wayangnya bertanya. "Be-begitulah, Hikari nanti akan memakainya saat dewasa nanti." Nozomi pun berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi badannya dengan Hikari. Gadis kecil itu seolah mengerti akan perkataan Nozomi, ia mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pernyataan tersebut.

"Wah, wah, siapa yang mau kembali ke masa SMA?"

Wajah Nozomi langsung merona saat Naruto berdiri di pintu masuk dengan sebuah senyuman menggoda. "Ke-kenapa kau disini!? Bu-bukannya tadi kau pergi ke cafe!?"

"Ada barang yang ketinggalan di kamar, jadi aku kembali lagi untuk mengambilnya," jawab Naruto santai, ia kemudian menggendong Hikari. "Ikut papa menjahili paman Shika yuk?" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk semangat. "Aku akan menunggu di depan, kita akan ke cafe sebentar lagi!"

Nozomi mengangguk kecil, wajahnya masih merona setelah Naruto datang di saat yang tidak tepat. "Uhh, aku benar-benar malu sekarang."

"Hey sayang, kau masih cocok dengan seragam itu, kenapa kau tak memakainya di cafe, siapa tahu ada yang mengenalmu sebagai seorang School Idol."

"Tidak akan!" Nozomi memasang wajah cemberut.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako.**

**..**

**.**


	15. Bonus 4

"Nozomi!" panggil Naruto yang saat ini tengah menggendong putri pertamanya. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu—" Naruto menatap Nozomi yang sedang menyusui sosok bayi laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna...ungu. "Rambutnya, mirip denganmu."

Nozomi tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia tetap terfokus pada kegiatan menyusui bayi lelakinya. "Yah, rambutnya berwarna ungu, serta matanya mirip denganmu. Hikari, lihat, adik laki-lakimu ini, tampan kan?" tanya Nozomi pada putri pertamanya.

Kedua mata zamrud itu menatap kagum sosok bayi tersebut, "Mama, dia mungil."

Nozomi mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan dari Hikari. "Ya, dia mungil," balas Nozomi, dia kemudian menatap Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya. "Tousan, dan Kaasan kemana?"

"Mereka pulang terlebih dahulu, sepertinya keduanya agak kelelahan menunggu kelahiran bayi kedua kita," jawab Naruto sembari terus menatap bayi lelakinya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka kalau Nozomi akan memberikan seorang anak lagi. "Hey, terima kasih ya?"

Nozomi terdiam sesaat sambil menatap Naruto, kemudian seulas senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Um, sama-sama, aku juga sebagai Istrimu berterima kasih juga padamu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Nozomi. Ia sangat senang mempunyai seorang Istri seperti Nozomi."Oh iya, aku lupa nama untuk anak kita."

Hikaru menatap bergantian kedua orang tuanya. "Makoto."

Orang tuanya itu langsung menatap Hikari yang mengucapkan sebuah nama. "Makoto Uzumaki? Tak buruk juga."

"Um, aku juga suka itu, terima kasih Hikari sudah memberikan nama untuk adikmu." Hikari tersenyum lebar menatap Nozomi yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Kau kakak yang baik."

"Um! Aku kakak yang baik!"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirang Hikari, lalu mencium keningnya dengan lembut. "Benar-benar kakak yang baik!"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako.**

**..**

**.**

Minato dan Kushina membuka pintu kamar bangsal rumah sakit, mereka melihat Nozomi yang tertidur sambil memeluk bayinya, serta Naruto dan Hikari yang tertidur di atas kursi samping ranjang Nozomi.

Keduanya tersenyum menatap keluarga kecil Naruto, "kita menunggu sampai mereka bangun."

"Ya Minato, kita menunggu mereka bangun," balas Kushina, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kamera, lalu memotret keluarga kecil Naruto.

Minato hanya bisa tertawa maklum melihat kelakuan istrinya ini.


	16. Bonus 5

Nozomi menghela napas lega karena beberapa pekerjaan rumahnya telah selesai, ia kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamar untuk tidur siang. Hari ini Naruto berada di rumah, ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua anaknya itu, Nozomi memakluminya, ia sendiri akan fokus pada anak-anaknya jikalau menjadi Naruto.

Pintu geser itu dibuka, langkahnya terhenti tepat di pintu masuk kamarnya, Nozomi tak kuasa untuk mengulas sebuah senyuman saat ia melihat betapa lucunya ketiga orang yang sangat dicintainya. Di sana terlihat Makoto yang berada di antara Naruto dan Hikari, ketiganya kompak tertidur setelah Nozomi mendengar mereka bermain-main di dalam kamar.

Dengan cepat, ia mengambil ponsel pintarnya, lalu memotret ketiganya yang sedang tidur. Wajah Nozomi sudah sangat merah sekarang, ia ingin sekali berteriak saat itu juga, namun ia tak mau membangunkan mereka bertiga. Bagaimana tidak? Ketiganya tidur dengan lucunya, Nozomi tak tahan sampai ia menutup mulutnya.

"Nozomi?"

Wanita itu berbalik, ia melihat Ibu mertuanya datang sendirian. "Kaasan? Tumben kemari?"

Kushina tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin melihat cucu-cucuku yang lucu—" Kushina terkejut dengan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat langka. "Astaga, mereka bertiga lucu sekali." Nozomi sangat setuju dengan perkataan Ibu mertuanya. "Kau sudah mengabadikannya?" Nozomi mengangguk kecil, ia memberikan ponsel pintarnya pada Ibu mertuanya.

"Aku sudah memotret beberapa."

Kushina melihat beberapa foto yang di abadikan Nozomi barusan. "Kirim ke ponselku nanti!" Ibu mertuanya sedikit histeris saat melihat anak serta cucunya sedang tidur bertiga.

"Iya, akan ku kirimkan setelah ini."

Kushina tersenyum senang akan jawaban yang diberikan Nozomi, ia memeluk menantunya itu kemudian pergi ke ruangan lain untuk meletakkan beberapa barang yang bawa olehnya. Nozomi tersenyum tipis menatap punggung Kushina yang semakin menjauh, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, Nozomi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto, ia bisa mendengar suara dengkuran dari pria itu.

"Naruto, bangun, sudah sore," Nozomi berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto, membuat pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya. "Cepatlah bangun sayang, aku akan memandikan Makoto-kun."

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya tidur, ia kemudian menggendong Hikari yang masih tertidur. Ia menguap lebar sembari berjalan dibelakang Nozomi ke ruang tengah. "Hikari, bangunlah, sudah sore."

"Papa?" gumam gadis kecil itu, ia pun kembali membenamkan kepala pirangnya di leher Ayahnya. "Aku masih mengantuk."

Nozomi tersenyum mendengar gumaman Hikari, "Nenek ada di sini loh, kamu tak mau kan kelihatan mengantuk di depan nenek?" Hikari langsung membuka kedua matanya, ia menoleh kenan dan kiri.

"Dimana Nenek?"

"Di ruang tengah, ayo kita kesana!"

Hikari mengangguk dengan semangat, membuat Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**


	17. Bonus 6

Nozomi berads di dalam kamar sendirian, ia duduk santai di depan meja rias miliknya. Beberapa kali dia berdehem untuk mengecek suaranya.

_**Todokete setsuna sa niwa**_

Nozomi mengerutkan dahinya, suaranya sedikit serak. Dia sendiri sudah lama tak bernyanyi semenjak lulus dari Sekolahnya dulu.

_**Namaeo tsukeyouka Snow Halation!**_

Nozomi kemudian menghentikannya sebentar, ia mencubit dagunya. "Sudah lama aku tak bernyanyi," gumamnya, dia kemudian berbalik untuk berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya. Sembari bersenandung ria, Nozomi mulai membuka pintu lemari itu, dan mulai menata beberapa pakaian yang berantakan.

Dan dia tak sadar jika anak serta Suaminya sedang mengintip melalui cela pintu. Keduanya mendengar lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Nozomi, keduanya juga tahu lagu mana yang dinyanyikan wanita itu.

Keduanya tertawa dalam diam saat Nozomi bersenandung ria saat membereskan kamar utama.

Naruto pun membuka pintu kamar, dia bersama Hikari masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. "Nozomi, kenapa tak melanjutkan lirik tadi?"

Aktifitas Nozomi terhenti, ia berbalik menatap kedua orang yang disayanginya itu. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu jika aku bernyanyi tadi?"

"Kau kan seorang Idol."

"Itu dulu, tidak sekarang. Aku kan Ibu rumah tangga, bukan seoramg Idol," balas wanita itu yang kemudian kembali menata lemari pakaian tersebut.

Kejahilan Naruto tak berhenti, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Nozomi, dan memeluk leher wanita itu. Sementara Hikari menutup kedua matanya saat Ayah dan Ibunya sedang berpelukan mesra. "Aku mendengar _Snow Halation _tadi."

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku ada sebuah ide. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi seorang penyanyi di cafe?"

Nozomi langsung melepaskan pelukan tersebut, ia lalu berbalik menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya, tangannya pun mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dengan gemas. "Sayang, aku lebih suka menjadi Ibu rumah tangga daripada menjadi penyanyi."

"Tawpwi kawn iwtuw-"

"Tidak sayang!" Nozomi melepas cubitan tersebut.

"Tapi kau bisa bercosplay juga kan?"

"Tidak!" Nozomi langsung menutup wajahnya yang merona itu. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap Naruto. "A-aku tak mau!"

"Sayang..."

"Tidak!"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako.**


	18. Bonus 7

"Papa, mama kemana?" Naruto menoleh, melihat Hikaru yang baru saja bangun tidur. "Papa-ppfftt-"

Naruto pun melihat Apron bergambar Hello Kitty yang dipakainya, ia pun langsung menatap datar Hikari yang sedang menahan tawanya. "Tertawalah," gumamnya sambil terus melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya. "Mamamu berada di kuil bersama yang lain," lanjut Naruto.

"Makoto?"

Naruto berbalik, dan menunjuk ke seorang bocah lelaki yang sedang duduk diam sambil menatap televisi yang menyala. "Ia tak bergerak sama sekali, dan terus menatap televisi, jadi papa biarkan saja."

Hikari menatap kikuk adiknya yang dengan tenang sedang menonton televisi.

"Aku pulang!"

Makoto langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, ia berlari ke arah pintu masuk rumah itu, Hikari juga melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya berlari menuju ke asal suara.

"Mama!"

Nozomi dikejutkan dengan dua buah hatinya yang tengah berlari ke arah dirinya, wanita cantik itu tersenyum menatap mereka berdua. "Makoto, Hikari! Mama pulang!"

"Selamat datang Mama!" Keduanya kompak menyambut Nozomi, mereka kemudian memeluk tubuh Ibunya.

"Oh, selamat datang! Aku sudah memasak makan siang." Kepala pirang itu muncul dari balik pintu, ia menawarkan makan siang untuk Istri dan kedua anaknya. "Pasti melelahkan."

"Um, pengunjung disini banyak sekali, aku agak kuwalahan walaupun dibantu yang lain." Nozomi melepaskan pelukannya terhadap kedua bocah itu. "Maafkan aku yang agak lama, dan tak hisa membantumu memasak, Naruto."

"Tak masalah, aku tak keberatan akan hal itu kok. Mari, kita makan siang bersama."

Nozomi mengangguk, kemudian mengajak kedua buah hatinya untuk makan siang bersama. "Kita makan masakan Papamu!"

"Ya!"

"Tahun baru yang indah, ya kan Nozomi?"

"Um, kau benar Naruto."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**

**.**

**..**

**Btw, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!**


	19. Bonus 8

"Hikari, ini Mamamu. Cantik kan?"

"Waahhh, Mama cantik sekali. Sepertinya aku ingin menjadi seperti Mama," Hikari berujar sembari tatapannya yang berbinar-binar saat melihat Nozomi semasa mudanya. Dibelakang mereka ada Makoto yang menatap polos mereka berdua.

Bocah lelaki itu masih tak mengerti akan apa yang dibicarakan keduanya.

"Ini namanya Eli Ayase, sahabat Mama Nozomi. Dia dari Rusia loh, serta menjadi guru balet di Jepang."

Kembali, kedua mata Hikari berbinar melihat sosok wanita pirang yang sedang duduk dengan wajah tegasnya. "Dia seorang Kaichou?"

"Kau langsung mengetahuinya ya Hikari."

Hikari memasang wajah sombongnya. "Wah iya dong, dia kan terlihat tegas, jadi dia cocok dengan jabatan itu." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, dia kemudian menunjuk ke seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan gaya Twintail.

"Terlihat sepeti anak kecil, tapi dia itu sekelas dengan Mama Nozomi loh."

"Wahh, dia imut sekali. Namanya siapa Papa?"

"Nico Yazawa. Dia punya jargon 'Nico-nico nii!'," ujar Naruto yang mempraktekkan gaya dari Nico.

Hikari pun mengikutinya, keduanya menyerukan jargon dari Nico Yazawa.

Namun, mereka berdua tak sadar jika Makoto telah berlari menuju pintu masuk kamar itu, bocah itu memeluk sang Mama yang sedang menatap kedua manusia yang sedang mempraktekkan jargon dari Nico.

"Maafkan kelakuan Suami dan anakku, Nicocchi." Nozomi menepuk dahinya, sungguh dia sangat malu saat ini.

"Tak apa, aku suka saat ada yang mempraktekkannya."

"Dan Eli-san itu adalah pacar Mamamu loh."

"Yang benar Papa!?"

"Kau lanjutkan, tak akan kuberi jatah lagi nanti!"

Hikari dan Naruto langsung menutup Laptop tersebut, lalu tersenyum takut pada Nozomi. "Ma-maafkan kami, Mama/Nozomi!"

Nico tersenyum kikuk akan tingkah keluarga kecil Nozomi.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**

**..**

**.**


	20. Bonus 9

Hai, namaku Nozomi Tojo atau mungkin bisa dipanggil Nozomi Uzumaki. Dulu sebelum menikah, aku seorang gadis kuil serta Idol sekolah. Aduh, aku agak malu untuk menceritakan tentang Idol itu.

Namun, aku merasa senang saat menjadi Idol. Bisa menghibur orang banyak saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

Dan sekarang waktunya aku pensiun dari dunia tersebut, serta menjalani kehidupan normal jauh dari hingar-bingar panggung. Beberapa dari temanku ada yang masih konsisten dengan menjadi Idol, ada juga yang menjadi penyanyi solo.

Hanya aku yang menjadi seorang Gadis kuil.

Beberapa tahun setelah aku menjadi gadis kuil, aku mencoba untuk meramal diri sendiri. Aku tersenyum saat mengetahui Jodohku yang tak lama lagi datang.

Ya, dia Naruto. Suami serta Ayah dari kedua anakku. Pria baik yang punya cafe serta Restoran. Sosok pria yang menjadi pemimpin dalam keluarga kecil kami. Aku mulai mencintainya setelah menikah dengannya.

Namun, senyumanku hilang seketika saat sosok orang yang sangat tak kusukai muncul dan mengajakku makan siang di Cafe Naruto. Moodku untuk menemui Naruto hilang seketika saat bertemu dia disini.

Sasori Akasuna. Teman sekelasku saat Sekolah dulu, dia pernah sekali menembakku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, sayangnya kutolak.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah yang terus saja mengejarku, dan sekarang aku bertemu dengannya disini, cafe milik Suamiku sendiri.

Aku bisa melihat lelaki pirang itu sedang duduk santai dimeja kasir yang tak jauh dari meja kami.

"Nozomi lama tak berjumpa, kau semakin cantik saja. Sudah berapa tahun sejak kita berdua lulus sekolah."

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum saat dia mulai berbasa-basi. "Ya, lama tak jumpa, Sasori. Kita sudah lama tak bertemu setelah lulus sekolah, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik, aku harap kau juga baik."

Aku membuang napasku dari mulut. "Langsung saja, ada apa?"

Sasori sedang mengambil sebuah benda yang ada di kantong celananya, ia mengambil sebuah kotak cincin untuk melamar seseorang. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**Brukk!**

Kami berdua langsung menoleh ke arah suara jatuh itu berasal, lelaki pirang yang menjadi suamiku itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di kursi miliknya. "Kursi sialan!" Aku menutup mulutku saat dia menyumpahi kursi itu.

Kami pun kembali fokus dengan pernyataan Sasori barusan. "Bagaimana, Nozomi?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menerimanya."

"Kenapa? Padahal aku bisa memberikanmu segalanya, mobil? Pesawat? Rumah mewah pribadi? Atau keluar Negeri? Aku bisa memberikan segalanya!"

"Aarggh! Kursi sialan!"

Naruto kembali menyumpahi kursi itu, kali ini ia menendang kursi tersebut. Aku tahu, ia sangat cemburu sekarang, tetapi ia harus bisa bersabar.

Aku pun menggelengkan kepala pelan, menolak semua pemberian dari Sasori. Tetapi, lelaki merah bata itu malah menggenggam tangan kananku sedikit keras, aku meringis sedikit saat dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku, aku sungguh mencintaimu Nozomi!"

Aku kembali mendengar Naruto yang bertingkah nyeleneh. Ia membanting kursinya yang di ambil dari dapur cafe. Aku rasa, dia sudah muak.

Pergelangan tanganku langsung kutarik, sembari menghela napas, aku menunjukkan sebuah cincin di jari manisku, sebuah cincin emas yang diberikan oleh Naruto sebagai hadiah setahunnya kami berumah tangga.

"Maafkan aku, tapi..." Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis pada Sasori. "Aku sudah menikah."

Tiba-tiba, dari belakangku, sosok pria maskulin berambut pirang memelukku. Ia tersenyum kemenangan di hadapan Sasori.

"Maaf, tapi dia adalah Istriku."

Suara derapan kaki pun memenuhi cafe itu, dua orang bocah berlari ke arah kami berdua. Makoto dan Hikari berlari setelah di antar oleh Shikamaru.

"Mama!"

Kedua bocah ini langsung memeluk tubuhku bersama dengan Naruto yang ada dibelakangku. "Aku sudah mempunyai keluarga kecil sekarang, sekali lagi maafkan aku, Sasori."

Sasori tak mengeluarkan kata-katanya, ia kemudian menutup kotak cincinnya, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Maaf sudah mengganggu keluarga kecil kalian." Ia langsung pergi dari tempat ini, meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kau tahu, aku sungguh sangat cemburu dari tadi." Aku bisa merasakan remasan tangan Naruto di bahuku, ia tipe lelaki yang akan bergerak jika orang yang berharga baginya sedang didekati orang lain.

Mungkin itu berlaku pada Hikari yang akan menikah di usia dewasa nantinya.

"Sungguh, aku tak akan berpaling darimu Naruto." Aku pun mengelus tangannya yang ada di bahuku, membuatnya melemaskan tangannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Nozomi."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurak.**


	21. Bonus 10

Naruto menatap Nozomi yang sedang berdansa bersama kedelapan anggota Myusu lainnya, wajah pria itu terlihat senang saat mereka semua kembali reuni serta memberikan sebuah penampian apik kepada penggemar.

Hikari dan Makoto pun kagum dengan suara dari Ibu mereka, dan di saat mereka selesai bernyanyi, kedua bocah itu langsung berlari pada Ibu mereka, mengabaikan Naruto yang memanggil keduanya.

Pria itu sedikit tak enak pada panitia acara, tetapi sang panitia terlihat tak masalah dengan hal itu.

"Maafkn kedua anakku."

"Tak masalah Naruto-san, mereka pasti sangat senang saat Ibunya bernyanyi di atas panggung. Sungguh, ini Nostalgia yang indah." Pria yang menjadi panitia itu tersenyum sumringah menatap para personel, mereka semua terlihat senang saat kedua anak Nozomi datang memberikan selamat pada mereka. "Lihatlah, para penggemar malah terlihat bahagia seperti itu, kau tahu, Jika Nozomi-san mau, dia bisa menjadi Seiyuu ataupun penyanyi solo nantinya."

"Sayangnya, Istriku memilih menjadi Ibu rumah tangga."

"Kau benar, tapi aku berterimakasih pada kalian yang dengan berani mengumpulkan personel Myusu, walaupun mereka sedang sibuk." Pria itu membungkukkan badannya, berterima kasih pada Naruto karena ia berani mengumpulkan serta menyewa sebuah tempat yang besar untuk membuat Konser Reuni. "Kalau tidak ada dirimu, pasti ini tak akan terjadi!"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk menanggapi ucapan terima kasih dari Pria itu.

"Naruto, mereka jadi bulan-bulanan yang lain." Pria pirang itu menatap sosok Istrinya yang menggunakan kostum yang pernah dipakainya saat sekolah. "Masih kecil saja sudah menjadi bintang seperti itu."

"Kerja bagus, Nozomi."

Kedua zamrud indah itu menatap pria yang menjadi Suaminya, ia memberikan sebuah senyum manis pada Naruto, lalu berjalan mendekati pria itu. "Ya, terima kasih, sayang." Dia memeluk Naruto, menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Naruto. "Tak ada kau, mungkin kami tak bisa reuni seperti ini."

Pria panitia tersenyum melihat kemesraan suami istri tersebut, dia tak mau mengganggu pasangan tersebut, dan memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nozo...mi, huhu, kau selingkuh dibelakangku lagi."

"E-elichi, diam!"

Naruto terlihat merona melihat interaksi Eli Ayase serta Istrinya. "Jadi kalian memang pernah...berpacara?"

"Naruto!"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**

**.**

**Happy Anniversary ke 9 buat Seri Love Live!**


	22. Bonus 11

Naruto menguap bosan, ia tengah duduk dibalik meja kasirnya. Menatap para pelanggan di cafe miliknya. Hari ini lumayan ramai daripada hari lain, Naruto bersyukur akan hal itu. Dirinya juga tak perlu khawatir akan kedua bocah yang selalu mengitari tempatnya duduk.

Hikari sudah mulai masuk ke sekolah, sementara Makoto sedang bersama Ibunya.

Ngomong-ngomong, entah kenapa Naruto merindukan Nozomi, padahal dia baru saja ditinggal oleh wanita itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Sungguh, dia ingin menitipkan kedua anaknya itu pada Ayah serta Ibunya di Konoha.

Dan dirinya bisa bermesraan dengan Nozomi, serta membuat Adik lagi.

"Adik buat Hikari dan Makoto?"

"Adik?!"

"Naru...to..."

"Hah?! Ka-kalian sudah datang?"

Makoto tersenyum sumringah menatap Naruto dan Nozomi. "Papa, Mama, aku mau adik!"

"..." Nozomi menatap Naruto seolah ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban.

"A-anu, mungkin nanti saja Papa Pikirkan ya. Sekarang, ganggu paman Shikamaru!"

"Naruto, tolonglah!"

Naruto tertawa kikuk mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya itu, ia lalu menatap Nozomi setelah Makoto pergi bersama Shikamaru. "Ja-jadi..."

Nozomi mengeluarkan kartu tarot miliknya, dia mengocok kartu tersebut, dan menawarkan Naruto untuk memilih. "Pilih satu, dan itu jawabanku."

Naruto memilih satu kartu, dia kemudian menunjukkannya pada Nozomi. "Bagaimana?"

"_**The Empress, **_baiklah kita akan memberikan seorang adik untuk mereka berdua."

Wajah Naruto mulai cerah, ia langsung memeluk istrinya itu dengan erat. "Kita buat nanti setelah menitipkan mereka pada Ayah dan Ibu."

"Kau mesum! Tidakkah kita tunggu hingga besok?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini."

Nozomi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan suaminya itu. "Baikalg Naruto, aku mengalah."

"Terima kasih, sayang." Naruto mencium kening Nozomi, dia sungguh mencintai wanita itu.__

_**..**_

_**.**_

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako.**


	23. Bonus 12

Naruto tersenyum senang, kedua pipinya merona saat dirinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Hatinya bergemuruh senang saat dia menatap sosok yang sedang menari dengan wajah ceria.

Pria itu saat ini sedang berada di sekolah dimana Nozomi menuntut Ilmu, serta dimana dia bertemu pertama kalinya dengan Nozomi.

Otonokizaka Gakuen.

Pertemuan pertama itu berlanjut hingga jenjang pernikahan, dimana pernikahan itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan.

"Otsukare!"

Semuanya selesai, Video Klip dimana para member Myusu menyanyikan sebuah lagu terbaru mereka setelah beberapa tahun mereka membubarkan diri. Naruto sedikit terharu akan kembalinya mereka, serta suksesnya konser reuni mereka.

Dan sekarang mereka menyanyikan lagu terbaru serta pembuatan sebuah video klip.

Naruto segera berjalan mendekati sang Istri yang saat ini memakai Dress putih dengan warna ungu yang menghiasi ujungnya, rambutnya pun dikuncir seperti saat dia bersekolah.

"Otsukare, Nozomi. Kau sangat hebat tadi," ujar Naruto, ia memberikan sebuah handuk serta botol minuman ada Nozomi.

Wanita itu menerima kedua benda pemberian suaminya itu, wajahnya sedikit merona saat sang suami itu mendekatinya. "Um, terima kasih."

Dari kejauhan, anggota Myusu yang lain terlihat cemburu dengan kemesraan keduanya.

"Ki-kita menjauh saja. Me-mereka cemburu dengan kemesraan kita."

Naruto tertawa kecil, dan mengikuti kemana dirinya dibawa oleh Nozomi. "Baiklah."

Keduanya terus berjalan menjauh hingga sampai di sebuah kursi taman. Keduanya duduk berdampingan seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Pembuatan Video Klipnya sukses sekali."

"Y-ya, semoga aku tak mengecewakan semuanya."

Naruto menepuk kepala ungu Istrinya. "Tentu saja tidak Nozomi. Kau sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat video klip itu." Pria itu kemudian menarik Nozomi ke dalam pelukannya. "Anak-anak pasti senang melihat Ibunya menari dengan ceria seperti itu."

Nozomi mengangguk di dalam pelukan Naruto, wanita itu tersenyum dalam diam menikmati pelukan yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**

**..**

**Welcome Back Myusu! Aaaaaaaaa**


	24. Bonus 13

Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya, hatinya saat ini begitu tenang karena angin yang menerpa, dia sangat nyaman saat duduk santai di lantai kayu sembari menatap langit yang mulai mendung.

"Naruto ini teh hangatmu."

"Oh, terima kasih Nozomi."

Dua buah gelas berisi teh hangat buatan Nozomi pun diletakkan disamping keduanya, Nozomi sendiri duduk berdampingan dengan Naruto, ia juga menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa mereka berdua.

Naruto mengambil salah satu gelas, lalu menyeruput teh hangat tersebut. Ia juga menghirup aroma teh yang keluar dari sana.

"Oh, kau memasukkan jahe?"

Nozomi tersenyum menatap Naruto, wajah cantiknya tak pudar walaupun umurnya sudah tiga puluh lebih. "Kau benar Naruto, Teh itu kumasukkan jahe seperti yang biasa kau lakukan saat akan hujan."

Suasana kembali hening, Naruto maupun Nozomi tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, keduanya diam sambil menikmati bagaimana awan mendung mulai menutupi matahari siang.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa?"

Nozomi melebarkan kedua matanya, dia kemudian bergegas pergi dari samping Naruto. Pria itu bisa mendengar suara kaki Nozomi yang terlihat tergesa-gesa.

Wanita itu pun kembali dengan dadanya yang naik turun. "Naruto..."

"Cucian? Sudah ku bereskan."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang?"

Naruto cemberut menatap Nozomi. "Kau tak tanya."

"Aku hanya terkejut bego! Baru sadar jika awan mendung semakin menutupi matahari, jadi aku langsung bergegas."

Naruto tertawa mendengar alasan Nozomi, tetapi tawa itu hilang saat keduanya dilanda keterkejutan.

"Anak-anak!"

Keduanya langsung bergegas pergi untuk menyusul kedua anak mereka di taman, tetapi di sana ada Orang Tua Naruto yang baru saja datang bersama Makoto dan Hikari.

"Oh Tadaima Naruto."

Pasangan suami Istri itu terdiam sejenak menatap keempat orang yang baru saja datang. "Okaeri, Okaasan."

"Okaeri."

Keduanya pun tertawa bersamaan, dan kembali ke tempat mereka semula. Keempat orang yang baru saja datang pun kebingungan dengan tingkah suami-istri itu. "Mereka kenapa Minato?"

"Aku tak tahu Kushina."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**


	25. Bonus 14

Hari ini, kedua orang tua Naruto menginap di rumah. Keduanya terlalu letih untuk kembali ke Konoha. Jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Naruto dan Nozomi. Anak serta menantunya itu tak keberatan jika kedua orang tua Naruto menginap, lagipula keduanya akan terhibur dengan tingkah manja dari cucu mereka.

Pintu geser kamar Naruto terbuka, kepala pirang Minato menyembul ke dalam kamar tersebut, kedua mata birunya melihat Naruto yang masih terjaga dengan laptop yang berada di meja lipatnya, sementara Nozomi sudah tidur pulas. Tapi yang membuat Minato heran adalah, ada dua buah kipas yang sedang menyala.

"Naruto, apa kau tak kedinginan? Dua kipas di nyalakan, Ayah takutnya kau terkena demam."

Naruto mengalihkan fokusnya dari Laptop ke Ayahnya yang sedang mengintip. "Tidak kok, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa akan hal ini. Memang dingin, tapi kami bisa menggunakan selimut tebal." Naruto pun menutup laptopnya, dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk merapikan pekerjaannya itu. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hanya takut jika kau langsung terkena flu saat menggunakan kedua kipas tersebut."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Ayah."

Minato tersenyum saat Naruto berterima kasih padanya, tapi ia dikejutkan dengan sosok bocah laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, dia langsung tidur di samping tubuh Ibunya, memeluk sang Ibu dengan erat, dan dibalas dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dari sang Ibu.

"Itu sudah kebiasaannya kok, jadi maklumi saja."

Minato tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau juga sama Naruto, menyelinap masuk ke kamar, lalu memeluk Ibumu yang sedang tertidur pulas. Astaga, Makoto memang mirip denganmu."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Itu masa kecilku Ayah, aku jadi malu mengingat hal tersebut."

"Kau ternyata disini Minato."

Minato menatap sang Istri yang datang dari kamar tamu. "Belum tidur?" Kushina menggeleng pelan, "Lebih baik kita tidur. Maafkan Ayah yang mengganggu tidurmu nak."

"Tidak apa-apa Ayah."

"Selamat malam Naruto."

"Malam Sochi!"

"Selamat malam!"

Kedua orang tua Naruto pergi ke kamar tamu, sementara Naruto akan masuk ke dalam kasurnya untuk tidur. "Selamat malam Nozomi."

"Malam Naruto."

Naruto langsung menatap Nozomi yang masih memenjamkan kedua matanya sambil memeluk Makoto. "Astaga, kukira kau sudah tidur."

"Suaramu dan Suara Ayah membuatku bangun, dan anak ini lagi-lagi menyelinap. Jadi..."

"Lebih baik tidur saja Nozomi." Naruto menarik selimutnya, dia memeluk tubuh Nozomi sembari mencoba memenjamkan kedua matanya, dia menghirup aroma tubuh Nozomi. "Kedua laki-laki yang kau sayangi ini akan segera tidur karena aromamu yang menenangkan, lihat Makoto langsung mendengkur kecil seperti itu saat kau peluk."

"Dia masih butuh kasih sayang, Naruto."

"Ya ya, aku mengerti. Selamat tidur." Lelaki itu mencium pipi Nozomi, lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Nozomi dan memenjakan matanya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako.**

**..**

**.**

**A/N: Dari kejadian di dunia Nyata. **


	26. Bonus 15

"Aku sampai sekarang, tak tahu orang tuamu." Naruto berujar, dia saat ini tengah duduk sembari menikmati teh hangat yang disediakan oleh sang Istri. "Maksudku, beberapa tahun menikah denganmu, aku tak pernah mengetahui siapa orang tuamu."

Tubuh Nozomi menegang sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia meletakkan gelas berisi teh hangat ke atas meja. Sebuah senyuman kosong tercipta di wajah cantik Nozomi. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, dia bisa melihat senyuman yang nampak tak ada artinya sama sekali, tercetak di wajahnya.

"Nozomi?" pria itu memanggil nama Istrinya. Wajah sang Istri sedikit tak bisa ia tebak, tapi firasatnya sedikit tak enak saat ini.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, akan kuantar Naruto-_kun_ ke tempat orang tuaku." Nozomi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia menggenggam lengan Naruto, dan menarik pria itu untuk mengikuti dirinya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah tradisional itu, Naruto masih bingung kemana dia akan di ajak. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Nozomi, wanita itu terlihat diam saat dia menarik Naruto. Ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal di hati Naruto saat dirinya ditarik Nozomi.

"Kita sampai."

Naruto diam, mulutnya terkunci seolah dirinya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Dia langsung menatap Nozomi yang saat ini sedang menunduk disertai dengan wajah sedihnya, sejurus kemudian, Naruto memeluk bahu Nozomi lalu mencium kepala ungu milik istrinya itu.

Dia menatap dua buah batu nisan yang bertengger di belakang kuil yang dijaga Nozomi. Letakknya jauh ke belakang, dan hampir masuk ke dalam hutan. Naruto tak menyangka jika kedua orang tua istrinya itu sudah tiada, dia merasa bersalah saat bertanya kemana orang tua dari Nozomi.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa ,Naruto-_kun_. Kau tak salah, aku juga salah karena tak memberitahumu sejak awal kita menikah." Nozomi membalas pelukan yang diberikan Naruto, dia merasakan sedih yang amat ketika kedua orang tuanya tak ada disisinya saat pernikahannya bersama Naruto. Tapi dia cukup beruntung ada kedua orang tua dari Naruto yang menerima dirinya dengan suka cita. "Lagipula masih ada kedua orang tuamu yang juga menjadi mertuaku. Aku beruntung saat orang tuamu menerimaku apa adanya. Mereka seolah mencari sosok anak perempuan sepertiku."

"..."

"_Okaasan, dan Otousan, _mereka berdua sudah seperti orang tuaku sendiri, Naruto-_kun_. Aku memang wanita yang beruntung ya?" Nozomi menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia, air matanya keluar dari pelupuk kelopak mata Nozomi.

Naruto mengusapnya, dia menyentuh dahi Nozomi dengan dahinya, lalu mengelus rambut Nozomi dengan lembut. "Kau memang wanita yang sangat beruntung. Wanita_ku_ yang sangat beruntung." Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Lebih baik kau perkenalkan diriku pada kedua orang tuamu." Kedua tangan Naruto mengusap air mata milik Nozomi.

Wanita itu mengangguk disertai dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Baik, _danna-sama!"_

Saat itu juga, Naruto bertekad untuk menjaga senyuman itu.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**


	27. Bonus 16

Naruto menatap sang Istri dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik, kedua mata birunya melihat tubuh Nozomi mulai dari atas hingga bawah, sebuah jaket berwarna ungu dibagian bawah, serta bagian atas yang putih, lalu rok mini berwarna biru gelap. Naruto mengusap kedua matanya, lalu kembali menatap istrinya itu.

"Nozomi?"

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tengah ditatap oleh suaminya itu. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantik Nozomi, tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto. "Ada apa, suamiku?" tanya Nozomi. Naruto terlihat lucu saat dia menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bajumu."

Nozomi menatap pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Oh, ini Jaket yang sudah lama tak kupakai, tapi masih muat sih. Walaupun agak sesak dibagian dada." Nozomi sedikit cemberut, dia menggoyangkan kedua dadanya, lalu menatap Naruto dengan mata sayu serta senyuman mesumnya. "Kau mau?"

"Nozomi, ada anak-anak disini."

"Ehh, aku tak tahu jika anak-anak ada disini." Nozomi tertawa kecil, kedua matanya melihat rona merah yang tipis hinggap di kedua pipi Naruto. "_Ara_, aku lupa jika anak-anak ikut denganmu tadi pagi."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dia menutupi sebagian wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Y-ya, daripada anak-anak mengganggumu di rumah, lebih baik aku ajak saja," balas Naruto. Pria itu menatap kedua bocah yang berada di sampingnya. "Bagaimana jika kalian berdua bermain dengan paman Shikamaru?" keduanya tersenyum, lalu pergi untuk menemui Shikamaru.

"Ih, Naruto mengusir anak-anak demi bisa berduaan dengan Istrinya." Nozomi kembali menggoda sang suami. "Yah, sebenarnya aku memang ingin berduaan dengan Naruto sih." Wajah Nozomi merona saat mengatakan itu.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menarik wanita itu untuk duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan Naruto. Sementara, pria itu duduk di sebelah sang Istri. "Mau duduk di atas pahaku?" tawar Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menarik Nozomi untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Jadi pekerjaanmu dirumah sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, semuanya sudah kukerjakan." Nozomi mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto. "Dan sekarang, tinggal meminta _reward_-nya dari suami tercinta."

Naruto tertawa geli. "Kita lakukan seperti biasanya." Naruto menggesek hidungnya, ke hidung Nozomi.

"Ya, seperti biasa."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love live by Kimino Sakurako**


	28. Boonus 17

Naruto membuka kaos yang dikenakannya, dan saat ini ia hanya memakai celana pendek saja. Dia melakukan pemanasan untuk olahraga paginya, beberapa suara terdengar ditelinga Naruto saat ia menggerakkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Otot yang terbentuk itu sangat terlihat saat dia menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dia pun memulai olahraganya dengan _push-up_. Pria itu memang selalu menjaga kebugaran tubuhnya beberapa hari sekali, terkadang dia akan mengajak istrinya hanya untuk sekedar _Jogging_.

Dari balik pintu, Nozomi mengintip kegiatan suaminya itu, dia baru saja selesai mandi, wajahnya terlihat segar setelah melakukan aktifitasnya di kamar mandi. Kedua buah hatinya saat ini sedang bersama mertuanya, mereka berdua ingin menginap di rumah kakek nenek mereka. Nozomi membiarkan mereka berdua untuk menginap, karena memang saat ini sedang libur sekolah.

Wanita itu pun tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang saat ini berada di pekarangan rumah itu. Pria pirang itu tak menyadari kedatangan sang Istri, dia hanya fokus pada _Push-up_ nya saja.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Nozomi menduduki punggung Naruto dengan tiba-tiba, pria itu sedikit oleng, tapi ia bisa mengembalikan keseimbangannya. "Semangat olahraganya." Wanita itu tertawa kecil melihat wajah Naruto yang seolah menahan sebuah beban.

"Non-_tan_, ugh!"

Nozomi kembali tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan kecilnya dari Naruto. "Sudah lama aku tak mendengar panggilan kecil itu, tapi Naruto semangat ya!" jemari lentik Nozomi menyentuh punggung lebar pria itu, dia merasakan permukaan kulit yang begitu keras. Wajahnya merona saat dia menyentuh punggung Naruto.

"Nozomi, dadamu bertambah besar ya?"

"A-ap—"

"_Ah, salah pertanyaan."_

Wajah Nozomi langsung meledak saat itu juga, rona merah menyelimuti wajah cantik itu. "Ka-kau sendiri yang terus meremasnya, _baka_."

"_Aduh, istriku ini."_

"La-lagipula kita sudah seminggu ini melakukannya."

"_Jangan bilang?!"_

"Sepertinya anak-anak akan menginap lagi selama beberapa hari lagi. A-aku..." Nozomi terlihat malu-malu saat akan mengatakannya. "Aku ingin _**lagi**_." Naruto terdiam sejenak, dia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Nozomi beranjak dari punggung Naruto, dia duduk di lantai kayu yang berada di dalam rumah itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto menyelesaikan kegiatannya, dia berbalik dan menatap sang Istri yang tengah melamun. "Nozomi? _Nontan?"_ Nozomi tak merespon panggilan dari sang suami, wanita itu terus menatap Naruto yang akan memakai kaosnya.

"Tu-tunggu, tetaplah _topless_."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia lalu melihat perutnya yang sudah terbentuk saat ia masih muda. Seringai pun terpampang diwajah tampannya. "Ohh, kau ingin?" Nozomi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. "Mari, kita ke kamar sekarang juga."

"E-eh!?"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto menatap sebuah batu nisan, tatapannya sangat sendu. Disampingnya ada Nozomi dengan pakaian hitamnya, dia juga memasang wajah sedih.

"Kau tahu, Ibu sangat mencintai ayahmu. Ibu sendiri sangat beruntung saat Ayahmu datang serta melamar Ibu, di saat itulah Ibu seperti menjadi wanita yang paling beruntung." Kushina bermonolog, dia saat ini tengah menatap sedih batu nisan yang ada di depannya. Wanita itu menggendong cucu laki-lakinya yang tertidur karena kelelahan. "Setidaknya, Ibu menjadi pendamping setia bagi Ayahmu." Dia pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Naruto merasakan sakit.

Nozomi sendiri mengandeng tangan Naruto, meremasnya lembut supaya dia bisa menenangkan mental dari suaminya itu. Disampingnya ada sosok bocah perempuan yang juga menatap sedih batu nisan di depannya.

"Semuanya akan kembali. Kita tak tahu kapan itu terjadi, Ayah telah berusaha untuk melawan penyakitnya. Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuknya."

"Kau benar Nozomi-chan."

"Ya Ibu, biarkan beliau beristirahat."

**...**

**..**

**...**

Di dalam kamar, Naruto duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, dia masih dirundung kesedihan akibat meninggalnya Minato. Nozomi sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak, dia juga tahu bagaimana perasaannya setelah ditinggal kedua orang tuanya.

Wanita itu duduk di samping Naruto, memeluk bahu suaminya. "Aku sangat tahu perasaanmu."

Naruto pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Nozomi. "Aku beruntung mempunyai kamu, Nozomi."

"Ya, kau pria beruntung yang berhasil memikat hatiku sejak di bangku sekolah menengah."

Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum, dia memeluk tubuh ramping itu, sembari menenangkan mentalnya yang terguncang. "Aku memang beruntung mempunyai kalian."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**


	30. Chapter 30

Kedua mata Emerald itu menatap sendu dua buah batu nisan yang tertancap di atas tanah, beberapa tahun telah dilewatinya tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Nozomi mengingat kembali bagaimana dia harus terus berpindah-pindah bersama keduanya, sampai pada akhirnya dia bersekolah di sebuah sekolah menengah serta bertemu dengan para sahabatnya.

Serta seorang lelaki yang saat ini menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Dia beruntung mendapatkan lelaki yang menicntainya, dia sendiri mencintai lelaki tersebut. Dia sungguh bersyukur Naruto menjadi suaminya, pria itu sungguh menghargainya sebagai seorang Istri.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ditinggal mereka berdua."

Nozomi menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat sosok Ibu mertuanya itu berjalan mendekati dirinya. "Okaasan?"

"Kebetulan aku berjalan disekitar kuil, dan melihatmu disini." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum menatap menantunya itu. "Setelah ditinggal Minato, aku berpikir akan menjadi wanita yang kesepian. Tapi... Kalian mempersilahkan aku tinggal disini, rasa kesepianku terobati oleh kalian berdua."

"Kami tak keberatan jika Okaasan tinggal, lagipula tak mungkin jika Okaasan menjalankan kedai sendirian di Konoha."

Kushina tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku tak mungkin memasak sebanyak itu untuk para pelanggan." Kushina pun terus berjalan mendekati Nozomi, dia berdiri disebelah wanita itu sambil tersenyum menatap dua buah batu nisan di depannya. "Minato selalu memasakkan sesuatu untukku ketika aku marah ataupun bersedih akan suatu hal, dia sangat tahu cara menenangkan diriku, sangat tahu. Lalu Naruto, bocah itu akan memasakkan ramen untukku jika Ayahnya sedang pergi berbelanja, ramen adalah salah satu makanan kesukaanku." Kushina mengambil jeda saat menjelaskaj tentang Suami dan Anaknya. "Mereka berdua adalah lelaki yang sangat kucintai, melebihi diriku sendiri. Beruntung kau mendapatkan Naruto, sayang. Bocah itu akan mencintai Istrinya melebihi dirinya sendiri."

"..."

"Aku beruntung mendapatkan Menantu cantik dan Anggun sepertimu, Nozomi."

"... Terima kasih...Okaasan..."

"Okaasan yang seharusnya berterima kasih, jika tidak ada dirimu, dia akan menjadi Bujangan lapuk." Sebuah tawa mengakhiri perkataan Kushina.

Nozomi sendiri tersenyum geli mendengarnya. "Dia kan sudah punya Istri."

"Ya, istri yang cantik sepertimu." Kushina pun berbalik. "Mari kita kembali, mereka pasti menunggu kita." Nozomi mengangguk, lalu berjalan bersama Kushina untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**


	31. Chapter 31

Nozomi tengah berjalan di lorong rumahnya, dia melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di teras sebelah rumah, sembari menatap langit dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Wanita itu sedikit heran saat melihat Naruto tersenyum, dia pun berjalan mendekati suaminya, lalu duduk di samping lelaki itu.

"Kau tersenyum," gumam Nozomi.

Gumaman wanita itu terdengar oleh Naruto, ia menggenggam tangan Nozomi seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. "Jika ada seseorang yang meninggal, keluarganya akan sangat bersedih." Naruto memberikan jeda sejenak pada ucapannya, dia menautkan jemarinya pada jari Nozomi. "Tapi jika orang itu tersenyum, maka dia telah merelakan orang terdekatnya itu. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, serta merelakan Ayah pergi."

"Beliau pasti akan bersedih jika kau juga bersedih."

"Kau benar, Ayah tak akan senang jika aku bersedih seperti ini."

Nozomi memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis pada Naruto, dia mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto, kepala ungunya bersandar di bahu lebar suaminya itu. "Kau masih punya kami, sayang. Aku sendiri akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia, apapun caranya."

Suami istri itu mendengar derapan kaki dari lorong rumah itu. Suara itu semakin mendekati mereka berdua, hingga muncul di belokan lorong rumah Nozomi.

"Nenek akan buat Ramen yang enak untuk kalian!"

"Benarkah Nek? Terima kasih! Nenek sungguh baik! Ayo Makoto!"

"Ya, Neesan! Kita ke dapur dan membantu Nenek-Eh, Ayah, Ibu?"

Naruto dan Nozomi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ketiganya melewati mereka. "Kami akan disini, kalian bersama nenek saja dulu."

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk, mereka pun mengikuti Kushina ke dapur untuk membuat sebuah ramen.

"Lihat? Kau masih punya kami."

"Kau benar sayang. Kau benar sekali." Pria itu lalu mencium kening Nozomi, lalu memeluknya sembari menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**


	32. Nozomi Birthday

"Jadi kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Nozomi heran dengan tingkah Naruto, dia dibawa ke sebuah pantai, mereka berdua meninggalkan Kushina untuk menjaga kedua buah hati mereka. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum sembari terus menyeret Nozomi ke sebuah rumah pantai miliknya.

"Kita liburan."

"Liburan?"

Nozomi memiringkan kepalanya, dia agak bingung dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah pantai itu, dan Naruto menyalakan lampu di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Nozomi mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, ada sebuah kue ulang tahun beserta lilin yang menghiasinya. Ada juga beberapa makanan mewah yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan sebelum mereka berdua datang.

"Naruto..."

"Ya sayang?"

"Kau menghilang dari tadi pagi, dan menyuruh Okaasan untuk membawaku kesini. Lalu kau memasakkan semua makanan mewah ini?"

Naruto hanya bersiul jahil, dia lalu menuntun istrinya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi makan. Nozomi dibuat kagum dengan pemandangan pantai serta langit malam yang berkilauan bintang, Naruto selalu memilihkan spot yang bagus bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau identik dengan bulan sabit."

"Ya, karena aku selalu meramal untuk seseorang, serta menjadi seorang penjaga kuil."

Naruto tersenyum, dia duduk tepat di hadapan Nozomi. "Selamat ulang tahun, Nozomi," ujarnya. Naruto pun memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah. "Aku tak tahu hadiah apa yang kau sukai, tapi aku hanya bisa memberikan sebuah kalung dengan motif bulan sabit untukmu."

Nozomi menerima hadiah dari sang suami, dia membuka kotak kecil itu, lalu mengambil benda yang tersimpan di sana.

"Aku suka sekali. Terima kasih." Kedua pipi wanita itu merona saat mengambil benda tersebut. "Ini benar-benar indah."

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia mengambil kalung tersebut dan mulai memakaikannya pada Nozomi. Pria itu kemudian memeluk leher Nozomi, dia mencium pipi Nozomi.

"Aku senang kau mengingat ulang tahunku, sayang."

"Aku selalu ingat akan ulang tahun orang yang kucintai."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**

...

**Happy Birthday Nozomi!**


	33. Chapter 33

Nozomi duduk di sebuah kursi pantai yang ada di depan rumah pantainya, sebuah payung menutupinya dari sinar matahari yang terik di pantai itu. Wanita itu menikmati bulan madu yang jatuh tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya, dia senang di ajak oleh sang suami kembali ke pantai itu hanya untuk berbulan madu.

"Panasnya."

Sang suami baru saja datang dari dapur, dia membawa dua buah gelas berisi Es serut dengan sirup stroberi di atasnya. Dia memberikan gelas itu pada Nozomi untuk dinikmati.

"Beruntung anak-anak sudah dewasa, dan Ibu juga tak keberatan untuk menemani mereka," gumam Naruto, dia duduk di samping Nozomi sembari memakan es serutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah keberapa kalinya kita berbulan madu?"

Nozomi menghentikan kegiatannya. "Tiga? Atau dua? Aku tak tahu, tapi setelah kita punya buah hati, kita berdua tak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama." Dia kembali memakan es serutnya. "Kyah! Naruto! Kenapa kau menjatuhkan es itu pada pahaku!"

"Iseng."

Nozomi langsung menjitk kepala pirang suaminya. "Dasar bego! Dingin tahu!"

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Nozomi. Dia pun melanjutkan kegiatan memakan es serut itu dengan hikmat. "Mari kita nikmati bulan madu yang entah keberapa ini."

Nozomi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Baik-baik."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako.**


	34. Chapter 34

Naruto melihat arloji yang berada di pergelangan tangannya, ia menghela napas saat melihat jarum jam yang berada di angka sebelas, di sampingnya berdiri sang Istri yang sudah sangat lelah akibat perjalanan yang mereka tempuh.

"Nozomi, jangan tidur sambil berdiri."

"Eh!" _Emerald _itu terbuka lebar saat Naruto mengatakan itu. "Ehh, maafkan aku yang tertidur barusan."

"Mau kugendong?"

Nozomi terdiam sejenak, dia menatap Naruto yang sedang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tumpangannya. "Tidak usah, kau kelelahan Naruto." Wanita itu kemudian mengambil koper kecil miliknya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa tidak masalah?" tanya Naruto. Ia juga melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti Nozomi dari belakang. "Kau terlihat mengantuk."

"Tidak kok."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah yang berada dibelakang kuil. Nozomi terlihat menguap untuk yang sekian kalinya saat berjalan ke rumahnya.

"Nozomi, kau mengantuk. Setelah sampai, langsung cuci tangan serta kakimu, dan tidur!"

"Baik sayang."

Naruto tersenyum, sejurus kemudian ia mengelus kepala ungu Istrinya. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati bulan madu mereka, terutama Naruto. Dia senang bisa berduaan bersama istrinya setelah sekian lama.

"Kami pulang!"

"Mereka sudah tidur," balas Naruto. Pria itu merapikan alas kaki yang mereka gunakan, lalu membawa koper kecilnya serta milik Nozomi ke kamar mereka. "Basuh muka, cuci tangan kaki, lalu tidur."

"Dua kali kau mengatakannya, Naruto."

"Aku khawatir kalau kau pikun."

"Aku belum setua itu, sayang."

Nozomi memasang wajah cemberut, dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah serta kedua tangan kakinya. Wanita itu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, Nozomi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia melihat Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan Futoon untuk mereka berdua.

"Hey..."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau cepat sekali menyiapkannya? Apa kau tak lelah?"

"Entahlah Nozomi," balas Naruto. Dia terlihat mencubit dagunya, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Mungkin kalau kita melakukan itu, rasa lelah akan hilang," lanjut Naruto. Dia tersenyum menggoda pada Nozomi.

"Cepat pergi ke kamar mandi! Kita akan tidur!"

"Iya iya."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Nozomi yang sedang menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah merona.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**


	35. Chapter 35

Di suatu sore, Naruto menatap sosok yang saat ini sedang berusaha untuk memakai pakaiannya. Wajah Naruto begitu datar saat melihat wanita itu, dia tak kuasa untuk menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal itu.

"Hnnngg!"

Pria itu juga mendengar suara erangan dari wanita berambut ungu itu. "No-"

"Kenapa tak mau masuk sih!?"

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali saat melihat sang istri yang sedang berusaha memakai pakaian itu. "Non-tan."

Nozomi menutup bagian tubuhnya, dia melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah datarnya. "Eh, Naruto? Ada apa?"

"Pakaianmu?"

"Ah, iya, susah untuk masuknya. Entah kenapa dadaku lebih besar dari sebelumnya." Nozomi masih berusaha untuk memakai kaosnya itu. "Uhhh, susah sekali."

"Biar aku bantu."

"Eh, jangan, kau malah berbuat aneh nanti."

Naruto cemberut mendengar penolakan dari Nozomi. "Atau lebih baik lepas saja, pakaianmu akan sobek loh nanti." Pria itu berjalan mendekati Nozomi. "Dadamu bertambah besar."

"Nah kan, lebih baik kulepas saja." Wanita itu mendesah kecewa saat ia ingin memakai pakaiannya itu, dia pun terpaksa melepaskan kaos kesukaannya itu. "Apa kau punya ide untuk pakaian bagian atas?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, dia mencubit dagunya sembari menatap ke langit-langit kamar tersebut.

**...**

**..**

**...**

"Oke, kau cantik memakai itu."

Nozomi nenatap datar cermin yang ada di depannya, dia saat ini tengah memakai kemeja yang kebesaran untuknya, dan bagian bawah hanya memakai celana pendek rumahan yang biasa dia pakai. "Naruto, kau memang mesum ya."

"Fetishku begitu sih, maklumi saja."

Nozomi langsung melempar Naruto dengan bantalnya.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**


	36. Chapter 36

"Hyah! Naruto!"

Pria itu tertawa melihat wajah malu dari Nozomi, istrinya itu terkejut saat dirinya mencubit perut datarnya itu. "Salahmu sendiri hanya memakai celana dalam dan bra saja di kamar," ujar Naruto. Istrinya pun langsung membalasnya dengan beberapa pukulan kecil, Naruto mencoba melindungi dirinya sambil mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Bego, bego! Naruto bego!"

"Hup!"

"Eh, he-hentikan Naruto!" Wajah Nozomi langsung merona pekat saat dirinya ditarik oleh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, wanita itu mencoba untuk memberontak saat Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. "He-hey, lepas. Ke-kenapa kau manja begitu sih?"

Naruto tak menjawabnya langsung, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Nozomi, membuat wanita itu membiarkan Naruto mencium lehernya, dia tersenyum saat Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Dasar manja."

"Baumu menyenangkan Non-tan."

Nozomi menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, dia merilekskan tubuhnya dan membuat Naruto nyaman untuk memeluk dirinya. Dia tak menyangka jika suaminya itu akan sangat manja pada dirinya, Naruto sendiri memperlihatkan sifat tersebut setelah anak pertama mereka lahir. Nozomi sendiri memakluminya, karena dia sendiri terkadang tak mempunyai waktu untuk berduaan dengan sang suami.

Walaupun begitu, Nozomi tetap memberikan waktu luangnya bersama Naruto, hanya untuk mengisi kebosanan yang ada.

"Sayang, mandi bersama yuk?"

"..."

"..."

"Dasar manja." Nozomi mengelus kepala pirang Naruto, dia juga mengecup kepala pirang suaminya itu. "Ayo, kita mandi bersama. Sudah lama kan kau tak mandi bersamaku?"

"Un, ayo!" Naruto melepas pelukannya, dia pun bersiap untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Nozomi sendiri menatap sang suami yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Dasar Naruto manja." Wanita itu beranjak dari duduknya, lalu memakai pakaiannya kembali, dia pun bergegas menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi ke kamar mandi bersama. "Jangan aneh-aneh ya?"

"Tidak janji sayang."

Pipi Naruto langsung dicubit oleh sang istri, membuat pria itu tertawa kecil saat merasakannya.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**


	37. Chapter 37

Naruto mencubit dagunya, dia seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu sembari duduk dibelakang meja kasirnya, dia melihat para pegawainya sedang berlalu lalang membersihkan meja kotor ataupun membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan para pelanggan. Terkadang dia juga mengatur beberapa hal yang dilihat kurang oleh dirinya, dia tak mau ada yang tak puas akan pelayanannya.

"Sayang, kalau kau melamun seperti itu, nanti akan kesurupan loh."

Lamunan Naruto buyar seketika saat sosok wanita yang menjabat sebagai istrinya itu datang, netra biru itu melihat sosok tersebut. Sebuah senyuman diberikan wanita itu saat Naruto menatap dirinya.

"Hai bidadari, kenapa kau turun disini? Apakah kau jatuh cinta pada manusia sepertiku?"

Wajah Nozomi langsung merona, dia langsung mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga. "Ja-jangan mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu, sayang."

Naruto langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Nozomi, dia melepas cubitan yang diberikan oleh Nozomi pada dirinya. "Salahkan Dress putih indah, serta cardigan berwarna cream milikmu itu," puji Naruto. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Eh, ufufu maafkan aku kalau begitu." Nozomi pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk, wanita itu meletakkan beberapa barangnya di sana. "Hey, apa kau tak istirahat?"

"Nanti, belum waktunya jam makan siang." Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, dia merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Nozomi, kemarilah!"

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan wajah bingungnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin sesuatu, disini."

Kepulan asap keluar dari kepala ungu itu. "A-apa yang kau katakan?! Kita di tempat umum saat ini!"

"Tak apa, lagipula kita suami istri."

"Ehhh!"

Nozomi benar-benar terkejut dengan permintaan aneh dari Naruto, dia pun menutup kedua matanya untuk bersiap dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan nantinya.

"Bersiap ya." Nozomi mengangguk kecil. Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat, dan bergerak ke wajah cantik Nozomi.

_**Puk!**_

"Eh!"

Naruto tertawa senang, kedua tangannya memainkan pipi _Chubby _milik Nozomi, kedua tangannya itu merasaka empuknya kedua pipi merah Nozomi. "Ini menyenangkan sekali."

"Naruwtow!"

"Sebentar saja, duh. Aku benar-benar suka memainkan pipimu ini."

"Ga giwtuw juwgwa!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**


	38. Chapter 38

"Tousan, kau yang menjemputku?"

Kedua mata bocah itu melihat sosok pria dewasa yang sedang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, pria pirang itu tersenyum kecil melihat sosok bocah yang memanggilnya 'Tousan', tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut bocah itu.

"Tousan sedang tak ada kerjaan, jadi tousan datang kemari untuk menjemputmu."

Bocah laki-laki itu terlihat senang, dia pun langsung memeluk sang Ayah. "Aku senang dijemput oleh otousan!" Dia berseru senang. "Kita jalan kaki?"

"Iya lagian akan sangat mencolok jika tousan membawa sebuah mobil. Apa Makoto tak masalah?" Bocah lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bagus, mari kita pulang!"

Bocah itu menggandeng tangan sang ayah, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menjauhi gerbang sekolah dasar itu, di perjalanan keduanya terus mengoceh tentang wanita berambut ungu yang selalu memasakkan sesuatu untuk mereka. Terlihat pancaran kebahagian di kedua mata Makoto, sorot mata itu terlihat bersinar saat Naruto menceritakan beberapa kejadian bersama Nozomi.

"Tousan, Ibu benar-benar seorang Idol?"

Naruto seolah berpikir, dia mencubit dagunya sambil menatap ke arah langit. "Kaasanmu dulu itu seorang Idol, tousan malah melihatnya secara langsung, tousan malah bilang jika Grupnya bakalan terkenal saat sekolah dulu."

"Wow, hebat. Tousan bisa melihat masa depan?"

"Tidak, tousan tidak bisa melihat masa depan. Itu hanya tebakan dari tousan."

"Aku kira tousan bisa melihat masa depan, sayang sekali."

Naruto pun mengangkat Makoto dan menggendong bocah itu. "Tousan tak bisa melihat masa depan, tapi tousan yakin jika kaasanmu akan menjadi terkenal saat itu."

"Heee."

"Tousan juga bilang, 'Nozomi, kau akan menikah denganku secara tak sengaja'."

"Dan ternyata tousan dan kaasan bersama."

Naruto tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Takdir tousan bersama kaasanmu, Makoto."

"Aku senang saat tousan bersama dengan kaasan!"

Bocah itu memeluk leher Naruto, dia tersenyum sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya. "Ya, tousan juga senang saat itu. Mari kita beli camilan untuk mereka!"

"Ayo!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako.**

**"B4peR k0K s4M4 2D?"**

**"D45aR aUtH0R 5eL4k4N9aN."**

**Haha, mantap, haha**


	39. Chapter 39

Naruto merasakan kenyamanan saat dia matanya, angin semilir menerpa dirinya saat kedua matanya itu tertutup. Kepala pirangnya di elus lembut oleh sebuah tangan putih, menambah kenyamanan bagi Naruto, tangan itu begitu telaten mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau sudah memiliki dua anak, tapi masih manja."

Naruto tak kuasa untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Bagaimana tidak manja? Istriku sendiri terkadang memanjakanku seperti ini."

Tawa kecil terdengar masuk ke telinga Naruto. "Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang Istri."

Kedua mata biru itu terbuka, dia menatap sosok wanita dengan rambut ungu panjang yang tengah tersenyum pada dirinya. "Ah, ada Bidadari disini, aduh."

"Dasar, kau terlalu berlebihan." Wanita itu mencubit pipi Naruto karena dia terlalu memuji dirinya.

"Tapi Nozomi, kau seperti Bidadari loh. Aku serius."

"Iya, iya." Wanita bernama Nozomi itu pun mencium kening Naruto. "Kau suamiku yang sangat manja."

Kedua orang itu berada di bagian belakang rumah mereka, menikmati sore dengan angin yang menerpa mereka berdua. Meskipun mereka berdua terlihat bahagia, tetapi terkadang akan ada perdebatan yang tak seharusnya ada. Beberapa perdebatan itu ditimbulkan oleh masalah sepele.

Tapi mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, terlebih lagi Nozomi yang punya sifat sabar di dalam dirinya.

"Nee, apakah ini akan berakhir?"

Naruto melihat Nozomi yang sedang menatap langit sore. "Akan berakhir, jika kita berdua sudah menemui ajal." Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengelus pipi putih istrinya itu. "Aku senang jika sedang bersamamu seperti ini. Ada ketenangan di dalam hatiku saat ini."

"Aku juga, aku harap kita bisa bersama terus, selamanya."

"Um! Kita akan bersama, janji?"

"Janji!"

Kelingking mereka pun menyatu untuk memproklamirkan janji keduanya.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako/Sunrise.**


	40. Chapter 40

Naruto terlihat sedang menikmati angin sore yang menerpa wajah serta rambutnya, kilatan kenangan dari dirinya bersama Nozomi pun terlihat, senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya. Semua ingatan itu tersimpan rapih di kepala pirangnya, dirinya tak menyangka sudah menjadi pasangan hidup dari wanita yang memberikannya dua orang anak selama lima belas tahun.

Anak pertamanya sudah mulai bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama yang berada di dekat kuil itu, sementara anak keduanya masih di sekolah dasar.

Umur Naruto sudah mencapai kepala empat saat ini, sama seperti Nozomi. Sementara sang Ibu yang sudah berumur kepala enam masih terlihat muda daripada perempuan lainnya, dia bersyukur karena Ibunya bisa melihat cucu-cucunya tumbuh dewasa.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya, dia telah menyelesaikan beberapa agenda pada cafe serta restoran yang dikelola bersama Nozomi dan Kushina tadi pagi, dan kini dia beristirahat di rumahnya serta membiarkan Shikamaru mengatur semuanya.

Naruto menatap cincin emas putih yang melingkar dijari manisnya, cincin itu berada di sana selama lima belas tahun. Dia mengingat bagaimana kesialannya saat pulang dari Cafe dan berencana untuk berdoa di kuil ini, saat itu kebetulan hujan turun mengguyur kotanya serta membuat dirinya terjebak di kuil.

Nozomi datang dan menawarkan sesuatu hingga dia menawarkan sake untuk diminum. Kesialan itu berubah menjadi keberuntungan baginya, dia menikahi Nozomi setelah berhubungan badan dengan wanita itu. Hingga kini, ingatan tersebut masih berputar di kepalanya. Dia tak akan melupakan awal pertemuan dirinya serta wanita yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Naru."

Dari belakang, Nozomi berdiri dengan sebuah nampan yang ia bawa dari dapur. Wanita itu meletakkan nampan tersebut di samping Naruto. "Apa itu?"

"Sake." Nozomi tertawa kecil saat Naruto menatapnya tajam. "Bercanda kok, ini Chazuke." Naruto melihat teko khas serta dua buah mangkuk yang berisi nasi serta beberapa lauk lainnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun."

Naruto tersenyum, dia mencium dahi Nozomi. "Terima kasih ucapannya."

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa memberikan hadiah untukmu."

Naruto mengelus kepala ungu Nozomi. "Tak apa, aku sudah senang dengan ucapanmu tadi." Naruto pun mengambil salah satu mangkuk yang sudah di tuangkan teh hijau di dalamnya. "Masakanmu sudah cukup menjadi hadiahnya."

Nozomi tertawa kecil, dia duduk di samping Naruto sambil memakan masakan buatannya. "Terima kasih."

Beberapa saat kemudian. "Non-tan, masih ada kah?"

"Masih, mau tambah?"

"Ya, aku mau tambah, masakanmu enak soalnya."

"Ufufufufu, terima kasih pujiannya, sayang."

Naruto tersenyum, dan mengelus kepala Nozomi. Istrinya itu beranjak untuk mengambil kembali makanan tersebut dan memberikannya pada sang suami.

Sore itu, Naruto dan Nozomi menikmati waktu berduanya di halaman belakang rumah ditemani dengan Chazuke buatan Nozomi.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**END**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako.**


End file.
